Mirror
by StarriSkys
Summary: Gakuen Alice's new student, Miki Shouta, has suffered child abuse since she was six. She hides her past, thinking she'll have a normal life at this new school. But she soon realizes normal's far beyond her reach... RxOC NxM - UPDATED! Finale Soon!
1. Prologue

Prologue

a/n: I'm officially addicted to Gakuen Alice now. I read the manga first, then I watched the anime. I love it. xD

So now I write my first Gakuen Alice FanFic!

Notice all the OCs I make always have tragic pasts. And I like to make them cruel.

Well, anyway, I'll leave you alone to read it now.

Note that Miki lives in the countryside.

* * *

I was five when Mom died. I was six when The Monster arrived. I thought The Monster was nice before. She used to smile at me and give me gifts. She was pretty. I thought she was an Angel. But after The Wedding, The Angel turned into The Devil.

* * *

"Mom, let me out, please!" I cried. I am in The Room again. It is dark, cold, and kind of damp here. Hunger gnawed at my stomach, screaming for food. I can't see a thing. Finally, the door opened a crack and Hachiro came in. "Hachiro." I whispered. Hachiro put a finger upon his lips and kneeled down. "Shh. Mom can't know I came here."

He glanced back and took out a plastic bag from his pocket. Inside contained a small piece of bread, a slice of orange, and half a cookie. "You have to eat slowly. I'm sorry I didn't bring more food. You'll have to wait until next week. I brought some water." He brought out a small plastic bottle. "I have to go now. Bye, Miki." And he hurried out.

Tears of gratitude welled up in my eyes. Hachiro was my stepbrother. He was five, seven years younger than me. I bit into the orange. My mouth filled with the juicy sweetness, and my hunger subsided.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, but I had to wipe them away quickly. The injuries on my face haven't healed yet. I knew I looked horrible. My face was probably bruised and swollen, with blood everywhere. I took a bite of the bread and set it aside. I took a sip of water. I closed my eyes.

I heard running and happy talking from downstairs. Dad was probably home. He would do the same thing every time. Pretend I didn't exist and pretend I _never_ existed. He would sit down and eat dinner with Hachiro and The Monster. They would have a happy conversation and a warm meal. The Monster and Hachiro is his only family. And I am no part of this family. I thought about Dad—when he loved me.

Before when Dad still cared about me, he would ask about my injuries. I wouldn't say anything, because The Monster is always there, looking at me. Just looking at me. And then I would stay quiet. Then The Monster would smirk and transform that expression into a caring, gentle face. Her voice would be soft and dipped in honey, and she would touch Dad's elbow.

"Dear, please don't get upset. Miki got into a fight today with some of the other children. I, myself am also very disappointed. But I'm sure Miki is still a very sweet child. She must have made some very wrong decisions. I'm sure if Miki is willing to apologize for her wrongs and never do it again, everything will be fine. Right, dear?" She kept batting her eyelashes and rubbing Dad's back. Dad 'forgave' me the first time. Then The Monster kept doing the same thing every time, beating me and then telling Dad her honey dipped lies.

Then Dad had enough.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Miki. Your mother and I love you very much, but you keep doing this over and over again." Dad sighed and shook his head. I didn't say anything. Dad sighed again and left. To me, it seemed as though when he left the room, he never came back. The person who sat before me in dinner was a stranger. The person who was playing chess with Hachiro was a stranger. The person who was talking to The Monster was a stranger. Dad was no longer was the Dad I knew.

And then the incident last year was the last straw.

I was playing with Hachiro outside last summer. A bunch of guys I didn't know came over and started hitting us. They swore and stuff and I didn't even know what's happening. I saw them pulling at Hachiro, who was crying, and I got really mad. I mean, Hachiro is probably the only person left in this world who is nice to me. Actually, to say truthfully, even acknowledges my existence.

Then I caught sight of a dog nearby. The dog was this mean old stray that lurked in the alleys and attacks people. For some reason all I could do was just stare at the dog. Suddenly, everything went black and white and grey and I was out of their grasps. I yelled at them, but then horror struck me. My yell came out as a deep, throaty growl. Their eyes widened in horror and they swore and ran away. I turned to Hachiro, who was looking at me with equal fear. But then, his eyes softened. He shocks me sometimes. He has a surprising amount of maturity for a boy his age. "Miki?" I said yes, but it came out as a bark.

"Hachiro, get away from that animal!" I heard my parent's calls and we both turned around. Dad threw a stick at me. "I'm Miki, Dad, I'm Miki!" I wanted to yell, but they just came in fierce growls and barks. "Dad, that's Miki!" Hachiro screamed. "Miki?!" Was their surprised and shocked responses.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When I awoke, my parents and a couple of people were outside my room, talking in hushed, anxious voices.

And after that, my Dad wouldn't look at me straight in the face. Actually, he wouldn't even look at me anymore. He refused to admit that I was his daughter.

I was a monster. I was a dirty unwanted thing. The Monster took this chance and abused me even further.

I was a child. I couldn't do anything against The Monster's abuse. No one knew what she does to me. And I didn't want anyone to know either. It was embarrassing.

I pressed my forehead against the wall and closed my eyes. All I wanted to do now was sleep.

Suddenly, the door opened and there The Monster was, with bags in her hands. I flinched. _Is she going to beat me again?_ But instead she just took my hand and pulled me up roughly.

"Get up, you useless piece of trash." I stood up, feeling dizzy and a bit wobbly. I limped behind her. I think I twisted my ankle. I wonder where The Monster was taking me.

I was led outside. It has been a long time since I was outside. Dad and Hachiro was standing beside a black car in front of our house. There were a couple men in black suits, and they looked pretty serious.

I looked at them questioningly. The Monster just looked at me, disgusted. She pushed me towards the men and threw my bags in their hands. "Go, you disgusting _thing_. And don't come back." I looked at Dad, but he was staring straight ahead. Hachiro looked as if he wanted to say something, and his cheeks were stained with tears.

Although the men in suits wore sunglasses, I could see their astonished expressions when they saw me. One of the men took my arm and I limped towards the open door of the car. "They actually want this piece of garbage. At least you have some _use _to them." The Monster continued to scoff. The men in suits didn't speak, and they were tight lipped. I could tell they disapproved. I sat silently, feeling my legs relax. "Thanks." I said, but it came out as a whisper. The man who helped me just nodded and closed the door.

"Miki, promise me that you'll come back!" Hachiro blurted out. I smiled sadly. All I could comprehend right now was that I was being taken somewhere. _I don't care where I'm taken. As long as I'm away from this place._

The car started, and I watched Hachiro silently, his voice becoming fainter. Houses rolled by, but my eyes were still on him. Finally, he became a dot and I looked ahead.

"Where am I being taken?" I asked the man who was sitting beside me. "Alice Academy. In Tokyo. It's a special elite boarding school. Details will be spoken there." He said. "I'm probably not going to come back, huh." I said. I said it as a statement, not a question. But the man just nodded.

I looked out the window.

Boarding school. That means I'll be basically living there. It's a new place. A new place where I can start over. Put The Monster and Dad and Hachiro behind me. It's all the past. It'll be buried deep within my mind. It's really good bye to them, and my past. I'm starting over. Starting over to a normal life, where I am just a normal twelve year old girl. This is my life. And what happened before will not matter. I'll be normal.

Normal.


	2. Arrival

Chapter One

a/n: Okay, now stuff about Gakuen Alice actually start...

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was lying on a couch in a big room. I guess I fell asleep. "You're awake, Shouta-san." There was a blonde man sitting on the opposite couch, drinking tea. I just nodded. "I had Imai-san treat your wounds. How do you feel?" He smiled charmingly. I looked down and widened my eyes. My wounds were all gone. All that was left was a few scars. 

Wow. I wonder who this Imai-san was. He or she must be a great doctor.

"I'm Narumi. I'm a teacher at the Alice Academy." I nodded again. Narumi-sensei, was it? "I'm going to be straightforward. Can you tell me what Alice you have?" I blinked. "Alice?"

Narumi-sensei chuckled. "I'm sorry. I forgot to explain. You see, Alice Academy is a special school for children with ages ranging from kindergarten to high school with Alices. An Alice is a gift given to some special individuals on the world. They enable you to do things normal people can't, such as flying, turning into animals, reading minds, or even time traveling."

I stared straight ahead, taking this in. I couldn't help feeling like laughing. This must be a joke. And I thought I would finally have a normal life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse us. We're the two class representatives of elementary division class B. Did you ask for us?" A girl and a boy came in. The girl was pretty, with short black hair and violet eyes. The boy was cute and looked kind, with short blonde hair. (I'm not sure what color his eyes are. Are they brown?) "Ah, they're here. This is Miki Shouta-san. She's a new student. Shouta-san, this is Imai-san and Tobita-san. They're your class representatives. Imai-san, could you take Shouta-san to the change room and change into her uniform? Then take her to her class."

Imai-san and Tobita-san looked at me, and their eyes widened. I flushed deep crimson. I really looked bad.

Imai-san nodded at me and I followed her out of the room. I kept my head low. Soon we arrived at the change room. I changed into my uniform and stared into the mirror. My reflection stared back at me.

My amber colored hair was tangled and greasy, and I had filth everywhere, especially my face. I really was a sorry sight.

I wanted to scream. I couldn't face anyone like this. I can't. I would die.

Fear and embarrassment gripped my chest so hard I couldn't breathe. Although I had said my past wouldn't matter anymore now, it's still part of me. I am who The Monster said I was. Ugly. Useless. Disgusting. Unwanted. I was a piece of garbage.

"Shouta-san?" It was Imai-san. "Are you okay?" I looked up and realized I was crying. I wiped them away, my cheeks aflame. The girl watched me silently and finally said, "Showers are in the back." I blinked, and she didn't say anything more. She just handed me a towel, a bar of soap, and led me to the back. I started crying again. "Thank you…" Then I quickly rubbed my eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I cry so much." Imai-san just smiled and said, "I have a friend who cries much more."

Then she turned to leave. "I'll be waiting outside." I watched her leave and took off my uniform. I stepped into the stall and turned on the water. I felt the warm water rush down my face, my neck, and my back. It felt so good. I watched the filth go down the drain and felt a sense of satisfaction. Finally, I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around me. I stepped out and noticed Imai-san put some clean underclothes on top of my uniform.

I felt like crying again. Imai-san was so nice. I had to be her friend.

I changed and met her outside. Imai-san smiled and said, "You look much better." And I was led to a classroom. Fear stabbed at me. It had been a long time since I've been in school. After that incident, I was taken out of school and Dad refused to let me out in public. The thought of a nice teacher up front, with clean, kind, students below, sitting in neat, orderly desks…

"Welcome to elementary division class B." Imai-san's voice broke into my thoughts and I almost gasped out loud. The image of that nice teacher up front, with clean, kind, students below, sitting in neat, orderly desks immediately shattered into a million little pieces. All I saw were students scattered around the classroom, with doodles that were moving on the walls and people and things flying in the air, and loud animal noises filled the air.

"…Ah." Was all I could say. When I stepped in the classroom, all eyes turned on me. I looked at the ground. "I see you've made your way here, Shouta-san, Imai-san." Narumi-sensei smiled charmingly from behind us. "Narumi-sensei." I said quietly. Suddenly, the chatter ceased and everyone returned to their seats. And everything was in a neat, orderly fashion.

I couldn't help but stare.

"I see my cute little students have prepared themselves for me." Narumi-sensei smiled, gesturing towards the class. Tension hung in the air.

"We have a new student, Miki Shouta-san. She will be joining us today." Narumi-sensei said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I blinked. "Introduce yourself." He whispered, squeezing my shoulder.

"Ah, I mean, hi. I'm Miki Shouta-san. I'll be under your care from now on, and I hope I won't be too much trouble." I said quickly. "Yes, you will." Came an annoyed murmur in the students and a few snickers followed. I blushed and my heart was hammering like crazy.

"Now I'm _sure_ you'll welcome Shouta-san, _right_?" Narumi-sensei smiled sweetly, with a threatening tone. The class fell dead silent.

"Okay, let's choose a partner for Shouta-san. Let's see… How about Ruka-san!" Gasps and murmurs spread throughout the students, and it made me wonder who this Ruka-san was. Suddenly, a girl with short black hair and two curly locks of hair dangling by her ears shot up from her seat and let out a cry, "NOOOOO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING TO ME! FIRST NATSUME IS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AND NOW RUKA IS TOO! WHY ME? WHY MEEEE?!" Then with eyes that were blazing with anger, she turned and pointed at me. "IT'S YOU! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! NO, NO, I WON'T!"

My eyes widened, wondering about her sanity. Maybe I was insane too. Nobody here looked sane enough to me.

"Now, Sumire-san…" Narumi-sensei walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Everyone gasped. Sumire-san blushed deep crimson and fainted. My eyes were as wide as saucers by now.

Could I really trust that teacher? Can I trust anyone? I mean… _that teacher just kissed his student!_

"Shouta-san" I jerked back and looked at Narumi-sensei cautiously. "You may choose a seat now." I smiled weakly and made a careful path around him. I scanned the room for a seat. Most of the seats were taken, and I didn't really want to sit beside someone who didn't look very normal.

Finally, I spotted Imai-san sitting beside a girl with her brown hair in pigtails and I sat down beside them. Both of them smiled at me and I smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought after all.

"Hey, Polka Dots, do you know her?" I glanced back, and it was a boy speaking. He had raven black hair and reddish brown eyes. "Stop calling me Polka Dots! It's Mikan! _Mikan_!" The girl with pigtails puffed her cheeks and said, "And you're giving the new student a bad impression."

"Tch. Like I care." Mikan flushed red. Then she turned to me. "I'm Mikan Sakura. That's Natsume-kun. You can ignore him. He really rude and stuff." I couldn't help but smile. "Nice to meet you. By the way, do you know who Ruka-san is? Ruka-san's supposed to be my partner…" I said uneasily. I hoped Ruka-san wasn't some mean person or insane person like that Sumire-san. "Oh, Ruka-pyon? He's the one sitting beside Natsume-kun." I glanced at the person right behind me. He looked normal enough. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and he held a rabbit. He smiled at me warmly. He had a nice smile. "I'm Ruka. Nice to meet you, Shouta-san." "Ah… call me Miki." I felt myself saying, and then I quickly turned to the girl with pigtails. "You too, Sakura-san." "You can call me Mikan." Mikan smiled.

Before I could say anything else, the teacher tapped our desk and told us to pay attention.

* * *

After the bell rang, Imai-san turned to me with a faint smile and said, "Miki, I believe I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm--""--This is Hotaru! She's my best friend in the whole wide world!" Mikan cut in. "She has the Alice of Invention and she is so amazing! She makes all sorts of stuff and they're really great. One day I'll show you. I love Hotaru so much and I bet you will too—" "_Baka._" An object shot out of the gun-like machinery Hotaru was holding and Mikan flew to the other side of the room. 

"Hotaru…" She whimpered, but Hotaru was clearly ignoring her. "I'm Hotaru Imai. Nice to meet you. You can call me Hotaru, by the way." Just then, I remembered that Narumi-sensei told me that the person who treated my wounds was called Imai-san. "Hotaru, were you the one who treated my wounds?" "... No. I think you're talking about my brother." Hotaru smiled. I nodded. _So Hotaru has a brother who's a great doctor._

"Hotaru" Mikan ran up to Hotaru and attempted to hug her, but Hotaru swatted her away. "Mikan seems to like you very much, Hotaru." I laughed. "She's annoying." Hotaru said bluntly.

I laughed again. "Mikan, are you okay?" (Isn't that a bit late now?) "I'm okay. She does this all the time!" Mikan gave me an a hundred watt smile. I sweat dropped. _She does this all the time?_

"Oh yeah, Miki, what's your Alice?" Hotaru asked.

"Ah, that's—" But before I could finish, I fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

* * *

a/n: School's starting again... bleugh. I'll try and add the next chapter... 


	3. Alice

Chapter Two

a/n: Didn't have time to proofread... sorry...

* * *

"… Lack… nutrition… starvation…" Voices surrounded me, but it seemed as if I hardly heard them. The words passed by like a faint breeze.

Finally, I managed to open my eyes. Narumi-sensei, a robot, and a boy were peering over me. "Shouta-san, how are you feeling?" Narumi-sensei asked worriedly. My head felt light, and my mouth felt like they were stuffed full of cotton. "… ah…" I croaked. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to steady myself.

"Shouta-san lay down. You need some rest. I'm Imai-san, a student in the high school division. May I ask you some questions?" The boy asked. I didn't say anything. I just nodded.

"Are you, by any chance, anorexic?" He asked. I opened an eye and frowned. "What's that?" The boy and the teacher exchanged looks and then asked again, "Let me rephrase that. Have you tried to _starve_ yourself?"

"No." I said. Imai-san cocked his head to one side and frowned. "You see, you're dehydrated and your body has lack of nutrition." I didn't look at them. What do I do? They might find out about The Monster.

"I-I'm fine." I managed to say. I tried to sit up, but the room was spinning so fast. Narumi-sensei made me lie back down. Then he turned to the robot. "Can you prepare a meal for Shouta-san? Thank you." The robot beeped, as if processing information and left.

Suddenly, another robot came in, with papers in its hands. Narumi-sensei smiled and said, "Thank you." And then started reading the papers. I strained to see what he was reading, but it was too far away. His eyes widened and then he looked at me with an odd expression.

"Shouta-san… child abuse?"

* * *

I turned away, my heart hammering like crazy. 

_You've been found out, Miki. You've been found out. They know all about your past._

"Is that why you were starved?" He continued. Imai-san was also looking at me. "Why didn't you tell us? At least we'd know why you were like that.

"Don't tell the others." I whispered. "Don't tell them."

Narumi-sensei just watched me silently. Then he just touched my head and said softly, "You've been strong, Shouta-san. Life's been tough for you."

Imai-san looked at the clock and excused himself. Then a robot came in holding a tray of food. It was put in front of me. It was the best looking food I've seen in a long time.

I started sipping the soup. Narumi-sensei said, "I'll go now, Shouta-san. Have a good rest." Then as he turned to leave, he looked back and smiled softly, "You've been strong."

As the door closed with a click, big drops of tears rolled down my cheeks and fell into the soup. _You've been strong._

I wasn't strong at all. If I was strong, I would have the courage to face my past.

* * *

"So you don't know what Alice you have? Hmm... according to the incident last summer, it seems like animal transformation... but..." Narumi-sensei was concentrating really hard on some papers.

I just sat silently, playing with my fingers.

"And you don't know how to control your Alice yet..." Narumi-sensei continued, but I wasn't listening. "Narumi. Can Shouta-san return to her classroom?" Another teacher asked. "Oh, yes." He smiled, and put a hand on my shoulder. "You may go now."

I stood up and walked out.

I walked along the hallways, which seemed endless. I just stared out the large windows, walking aimlessly. My mind was blank. I seemed to be thinking of something, but it seemed as if my mind was empty. It's an odd feeling.

Suddenly, I was lifted in the air. I let out a gasp. Underneath me were some boys. There was a boy with a buzz cut waving his hand in the air. I assumed he was the one controlling me. "What do you want?" I said, surprisingly calm. "I want to know what your Alice is!" The boy said. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't know. "Tell us! If you don't have one, get out, now!" They shouted. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I don't know what my Alice is. I'm not sure I even had one.

I wanted to scream at them. I'm just a twelve year old girl who lives in a country side who had a tragic past and then kicked out of my house to a boarding school with freaks. I don't know anything! I don't _want_ anything! I had enough!

"Dude, look at her eyes!" I didn't know what was wrong with my eyes, but they were all staring at me. Suddenly, I was just staring at that guy with the buzz cut. Just staring. Then suddenly, they yelled and I fell to the ground. I stood up, but they backed away. They were trembling with fear. "What the heck? She... she..." The guy with the buzz cut was the most astonished of all. His face was so pale he looked like the living dead.

"Y-You... you're m-me!" He yelled. People started peering out their classrooms, wondering about the commotion. I walked slowly towards them, and they backed off. "What the hell!" He yelled again.

For some reason, I felt this great power. I felt wonderful. This was great. I shot my hands out, and this tingling feeling ran up my arm. Suddenly, the boy with the buzz cut was floating in midair. "S-She has my alice!" He screamed. "Help! Help!" He was near tears now. And how did I feel? I felt like laughing. This power was great. For once _I_ had the power. _They_ were afraid of _me_. I had control!

"Shouta-san!" I was suddenly punched in the stomach, and the last thing I heard was the boy with the buzz cut screaming.

* * *

Great. I ended up here again.

"Well, Shouta-san... the stunt you pulled in the halls were quite interesting. Although I do not approve, but it taught them a lesson. And I have also concluded what your Alice is."

I didn't react. Am I supposed to say, "Yippee, Woohoo, Hooray?" I mean, is it a big deal?

"It's the Mirror Alice." He smiled.

"Let me explain what the Mirror Alice does. Right now, all we know is that the Mirror Alice can copy the images of other people and their Alices. That was what you did back there, and it also explains the incident last summer. Once you are in your classrooms, the teacher will also observe other powers of the Mirror Alice. The Mirror Alice is very rare, and also very powerful. And once it gets out of control, it's very dangerous. So we'll have to get you to train your Alice soon. Also take notice that other 'side affects' of your Alice is that your eyes may change color by your emotions. Such as, when you're angry they're red; when you're sad they're blue or black. Something like that."

Mirror Alice.

Interesting.

... Hallelujah?

* * *

a/n: This OC sure faints or falls over a lot. Eh... 

I'm going to sleep now... -yawns-...


	4. A Beginning?

Chapter Three

a/n: Short chapter. Anyone know the name of that guy with the Alice that can make things float? I don't know his name so I just call him buzz cut boy... lol...

* * *

When I got back to the classroom, it seemed like everyone knew what I had done to buzz cut boy earlier. Whispers and murmurs spread throughout the classroom and all eyes were on me. I tried to find Mikan and Hotaru but I couldn't see them anywhere. So I sat down in my seat.

"Hey, you." I looked up and saw it was Sumire-san. "Yeah, you. I heard you bullied one of our classmates. Pretty brave, huh."

I ignored her. "What, are you deaf?" She shouted, and shoved me.

"Stop it, Permy!" Everyone turned around, and in came Mikan and Hotaru. "Everyone, stop bullying our new classmate!" Mikan said, with hands on her hips. Hotaru just stood there, expressionless.

Everyone was silent.

Finally, I said, "Whatever. Look, he was the one who attacked me first. It was self defense. So don't blame me and accuse me of anything. He used his Alice on me and I defended myself." I looked at buzz cut boy and plastered a fake smile on my face. "I remember that's how it happened, am I right?" "Irk." Buzz cut boy blushed.

"Hey."

Everyone slowly looked behind me. I turned around. It was Natsume talking. "What Alice do you have anyway, causing such a big commotion?" He said. His eyes were unfriendly. I didn't say anything. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to at the same time. I mean, it would be as if I was following his orders obediently. But I also knew, in a way, that the only way to be accepted is that everyone would know what your Alice is.

"Look, I don't really care what you Alice is. But since Ruka's your partner, I felt that he should know. And not just anybody can just stroll in and join us. You have an Alice, don't you? I won't force you to tell us. But if you don't want to tell us…" He looked at me levelly. "…Get out."

I bit my lip and glared at him. No one said anything. Finally I stood up and walked to the door. I looked back and shouted, "I don't know _why_ you people take this 'Alice' thing so ridiculously seriously. But if you want to know so badly, I'll tell you. The Mirror Alice. Happy? Are you still going to kick me out?"

Silence.

"This is so stupid!" I yelled, and I stomped off.

* * *

"Miki, you're here." I looked up and saw Mikan and Hotaru looking down at me. I was sitting under the tree in the schoolyard. Ruka was also behind them.

They sat around me. There was an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, I said, "Sorry for today. I just… I don't know." I sighed. "It's just all… so weird." Mikan smiled sympathetically and put a hand on my shoulder. "I understand. I thought it was kind of stupid how everyone takes this Alice thing. I mean, they take it as if Alices are 'better' or more 'special' than others. It makes me frustrated too."

I smiled a small smile. A faint breeze passed by and a leaf fell on my thigh. I picked it up and twirled it around my fingers.

"Natsume may give people a bad impression, but he's not as mean as he seems." Hotaru said.

"He can be nice if you get to know him. Don't mind him." Ruka said. I looked at him, and he had that soft smile on. I found myself smiling back.

We all looked up at the sky, watching clouds float by. And I wanted to capture this moment. At that second, it seemed all my doubts and frustrations have flown to the other end of the sky. I looked at my new friends and I wanted to cry and smile at the same time. My past didn't matter here. I am a new person. And now… I am finally accepted.

I looked at Ruka, and he smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. It was just a smile. But it left me with an odd feeling. How did it feel? It made me feel light and warm inside. It was a feeling I couldn't identify.

It was a feeling I've never felt before.

* * *

a/n: I thought the last part was cheesey. But I'm too lazy to think of new ways to describe it right now...


	5. Twisted

Chapter Four

a/n: In the middle of the story, it may seem like Miki likes Tsubasa. But she doesn't. So don't think too much of it...

* * *

"You belong to the Special Ability Class." Narumi-sensei said. 

"That's great, Miki! I'm also in the Special Ability Class! And trust me; it's the best class ever!" Mikan said excitedly. I followed her down the halls, with her waving to everyone she saw and everyone waving back.

"Everyone likes you, huh, Mikan." I said. Mikan blushed and laughed, "They like me okay. It's just that when you're here for a while you know people, y'know?" I smiled. "I hope I get to know everyone too." Mikan grinned from ear to ear. "Of course! Oh, we're here!"

Mikan pointed to the sign above the classroom. As soon the door opened, she ran in excitedly and jumped in someone's arms.

I gasped as confetti and string flew everywhere and I heard laughter and screams of "WELCOME!" and I saw a flurry of people and colors.

I was immediately hoisted on someone's shoulder. "Welcome to the Special Ability Class, Miki Shouta-san!" Everyone shouted. I looked around and found everyone smiling at me. Mikan was on another boy's shoulder, grinning at me. "We prepared a welcome party, Miki!" I started laughing and saying thanks.

After a bunch of hugs and handshakes, we all sat down and had desserts.

"Miki, this is Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said, pulling at a boy's arm. The boy was the one who was holding Mikan up his shoulder a minute ago. He was handsome, with dark blue hair and a star on his cheek. "Hi." I said shyly. "And this is Misaki-senpai, and…" She continued to introduce people.

There were many introductions, and I was also explained about the class. It seems like the teacher couldn't control his Alice either.

I laughed at all sorts of goofy people and silly Alices. It felt good. Another place where I could forget about my past, be accepted, and belong.

"Miki has the Mirror Alice!" Mikan said, holding my hand. "Oh? I've never heard of that Alice before." There were murmurs of curiosity and surprise.

"I heard of her. She was that girl who caused that commotion in the halls yesterday." Someone said. Everyone ceased their chatter and now regarded me cautiously.

But Tsubasa-senpai broke the silence. "Now, what's wrong with everyone? It's probably someone trying to test our new friend. Right, Miki?" He winked at me. I blushed. "Look at this little one over here." He lifted Mikan with his arms. "She caused quite a commotion too. Remember? Our little rebel." Mikan laughed and everyone started smiling at me again.

I felt warm all over and wrapped myself in this moment of happiness.

Just this second.

And it made me feel as if this were a dream.

A delicate dream that could break any moment.

Like a bubble.

Pop.

* * *

"This is Central Town!" Mikan called. She was ahead of us, with Natsume and Hijiri. Hotaru didn't come with us. She said she had some kind of invention or project she had to work on. Ruka was walking alongside me. 

"Ruka-pyon, Miki, hurry up!" She laughed. "You guys are so slow!" Natsume looked back too. "Ruka. Don't let that girl slow you down. Even Hijiri here is faster than you guys."

Ruka went pink and I stuck out my tongue at them. Then I turned to Ruka and said, "Let's catch up."

And we ran.

* * *

After a while, Mikan and Natsume and Hijiri were once again a good distance away from us. 

While we were walking, I noticed Ruka kept staring at Mikan. He had this odd expression on. "Ruka?" I asked. He was still staring. "… Ruka?" No reaction. "Ruka!" I waved my hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. What is it, Shouta-san?" I blinked. "Nothing." He looked at me with a concerned expression. We continued walking, and then I said cautiously, "Ruka, do you have someone you like?"

He immediately flushed deep crimson. "A-Ah, n-no, why do y-you ask?" He stammered. He looked at his feet. Funny. Ruka was so easy to see through. He wasn't good at hiding his emotions.

I punched him playfully on the arm and laughed, "Quit hiding it. You like Mikan, don't you." Ruka looked at the ground, looked at me, looked at the ground, and finally looked back at me. "Don't tell her."

I smiled. "Of course not. I won't tell her." I put up my pinky. "Pinky-swear?" He stared at me for a second and then smiled. "Thanks, Shouta-san." I grinned. We pinky swore and we kept on walking.

"You know, I understand about keeping a secret. I have a few my own. And I know how it feels when you don't want someone to know about something." I said. Then I realized what I said, and I clamped my mouth shut. Ruka didn't seem to make anything of this and nodded. "Everyone has secrets."

I smiled softly. "Yeah."

Except that his secret was an innocent crush. My secret was dark. Ugly. Twisted. And once it's revealed they'll realize that's how I was too.

"But I somehow feel Mikan doesn't have any secrets. She isn't good at keeping them. And if she did, it wouldn't be bad. She's so innocent and pure." Ruka murmured. I listened to this. Then, as if he snapped out of a trance, he blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind." I shook my head. "It's all right. I'm good at listening. And you can be sure it'll be confidential." He smiled and said again, "Thanks."

We watched Natsume and Mikan walk up front. Ruka liked Mikan. Suddenly, I felt this odd feeling in my heart. It kind of hurt, and kind of sad. It was a twisted feeling. Odd. I looked at Ruka. How come I've began to have odd feelings lately? And it seems like Ruka is always involved in it?

I almost realized what that feeling is.

Panic rose to my throat and I quickly turned to Ruka. "L-Let's catch up to Natsume and the others." Then before he could reply, I started running.

I didn't want to know what these feelings are.

I don't want to identify them.

They shouldn't be there.

And if… if it was like that…

... I really would be that twisted person.

* * *

a/n: I read it twice and I thought some parts in this chapter seemed a little weird. I don't know why and where, but it just sounds odd. Somewhere in the middle. Oh well... 


	6. The Right Choice

Chapter Five

"Star Rank. Interesting." Mikan and Hotaru explained to me about the Star Rank this morning. I wonder when the teachers will decide what my Star Rank is. I can't keep on camping out in Mikan's room. It's not that it's uncomfortable, I'm just afraid that it bothers Mikan and she's just too nice to say anything about it. Mikan's that kind of person.

Narumi-sensei took extra care on my meals since the last incident, and now I'm stronger than before. I'm beginning to like Narumi-sensei. Even though I have my doubts about him, he seems nice enough.

Mikan was talking to Ruka, and I took a peek at him. Ruka's face was beet red. "That kid's a cute one, hm?" Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked back. It was Tsubasa-senpai. "Senpai…" I said, and then returned my gaze to Ruka. "He likes Mikan a lot, huh. I mean, why wouldn't he. Mikan's cute and nice." Tsubasa-senpai cocked his head to one side, as if considering it. "That's true."

I sighed. "I wouldn't be able to compare myself to her in any way." Tsubasa-senpai studied me for a second and said, "I don't think you should compare yourself to anyone. You're you. You're cute and nice too." I blushed when he said this and said thanks.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, by the way you talked, do you like that guy?" He asked, nodding towards Ruka. I immediately said no. "Anyway, even if I did, Ruka likes Mikan." Tsubasa-senapai looked at me and then looked out the window. "Well, if it's like that, then it's fine, I guess." I looked at my feet.

Then, as he turned to leave, he looked back and smiled, "Don't forget, Shouta-san, go for what you want. Maybe it's selfish. But life's short. Go for what you want." And then he winked and walked off.

I stared after him and then looked outside. _Go for what you want._

I wish I could. I really do.

Except I don't know what I want.

* * *

"Miki, want to try some Howalon?" Mikan asked excitedly. We were all sitting under a tree in the schoolyard. 'We' were Mikan, Ruka, Natsume, Hijiri, and me. "I brought some back from Central Town yesterday." She said. I peered into the box she was holding and saw something that looked like cotton candy. "This is Howalon? It looks like cotton candy to me…" I reached in and held the piece of candy between my fingers. 

But Mikan shook her head fiercely. "That's wrong, Miki! Howalon is _special_. It's different from cotton candy. It makes you feel all happy and sweet inside." She urged me to eat it. I sweat dropped. 'Makes you feel all happy and sweet inside'? That sounds like a drug to me.

But with everyone looking at me with expectant expressions on their faces, I finally placed it in my mouth.

A faint sweetness filled my mouth. It was a light sugary taste, and it dissolved slowly. You couldn't call that feeling happiness. But it felt as though not only that my face was smiling, but my heart was smiling too at this moment.

"Miki?" I jerked back as a finger poked my forehead, hard. I looked around me, as if realizing where I was. Then I slowly rubbed my forehead. "Miki, I was scared for a second. You had this odd expression on, and you looked like you were possessed or something." Mikan said worriedly.

"… Ah." I said. "And Natsume, why did you poke Miki's head so hard? Don't you know it hurts?!" Mikan yelled at Natsume. Natsume looked away and said, "Tch." "Natsume…" Mikan growled. Ruka edged away from them. "Mikan is on fire…"

Hijiri pulled on my shirt. I looked down, and he was holding a piece of Howalon. I smiled a bit. "No thanks, Hijiri." Howalon really was like a drug. It gives you a sense of happiness, but it's just temporary; only for a short amount of time. And when it disappears, you crave for more. But maybe it's just that way for me.

For me. The girl who had barely experienced happiness-- and has trouble finding it in life.

I looked at Mikan and Natsume. Mikan was arguing with Natsume, who was looking at the other side, ignoring her. "You know, sometimes I think Mikan is better off with Natsume. I mean, Mikan would probably be happier with him." Ruka murmured. It took me a while to realize he was talking to me.

My eyes softened, and remembered what Tsubasa-senpai said to me. "Well, you have your good points too. You're just as good looking as he is, and you have a kind heart." Ruka turned to me and smiled warmly. "Thanks, Shouta-san." I gave a small smile.

"I think you'd have a chance with Mikan. Go for what you want." I said. Ruka pondered on this and then broke into a smile. "Go for what I want. Thanks, Shouta-san." I nodded. Then I watched him stand up and sit down beside Mikan. My smiled faded and disappeared. He started talking cheerfully with Mikan.

I looked down and realized Hijiri was still there. "Guess it's just us here, huh." I whispered. I felt like crying. He climbed on my lap and kissed my cheek. "Be happy." He said. Now tears really did well up in my eyes. But I quickly wiped them away and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Hijiri. Thank you so much."

I knew I did the right thing.

I helped Ruka.

They're happy.

But...

... it hurt.

* * *

a/n: Hijiri is OOC in here. He is not that kind of innocent little kid who lets people hug him. Hijiri is so cute!!! x3 

I wanted to write a FanFic on Tsubasa some time... Tsubasa is one of my fave characters... xD


	7. Burning In Memories

Chapter Six

Today I noticed a lot of Permy's 'followers' were glaring at me as I passed by them. Some spat at me or swore at me. Some even tried to trip me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I mumbled. "They're just angry at the stunt you pulled in the classroom last time." Mikan said, walking faster. I jogged to catch up. "They really are mad, huh." I said. Mikan sighed and shook her head. "Permy's just like that. She can really hold a grudge. And her revenges are deadly.

"Just watch out for Permy and her crew. They've got their eye on you." Mikan said. I knew what she meant. I bit my lip.

We walked along the halls and finally reached our classroom.

Just when I was going to open the door, Mikan slapped her forehead and said, "Oh! I almost forgot! I left my text book on my desk. You go in first, 'kay?" Mikan flashed a smile and hurried off. I shrugged and opened the door.

_Sploosh._

I felt icy cold water spill over my head and trickle down my face.

I heard snickers and laughter. I froze. I was soaked, and I realized I had fallen for their trick. My heart was as cold as the water that dripped to the ground. Time seemed to stop. All I heard was their laughter and pointing fingers.

_Ha Ha Ha._

_Look at her._

_Pathetic._

_Hilarious._

_Look at that stupid girl._

_Serves her right._

_Ha Ha Ha._

_Ugly._

"Hey. Move. Some people would like to get through." Came a voice behind me. I didn't turn to look. I knew it was Nastume. "Oi. What's wrong with you?" He said. I felt a warm hand on my wet arm. "Shouta-san? Why are you wet?" This time it was Ruka. _Don't look at me. Don't look at me. Please. Don't look at me…_

"Miki?!" Mikan pushed through the two and grabbed me by my arms. "Why are you wet?" _Stop asking me questions. See for yourself._ Mikan turned around and shot the laughing crowd a menacing look.

Then she pointed at Permy and shouted, "It was you, wasn't it! Why are you doing this?!" Permy just laughed, and she said sweetly, "Now, how mean of you. Do you have proof?" Mikan balled her fists. Permy laughed again and gave me a sideways glance. "Not so confident now, are we. By the way, that look fits you well."

Other people started to snicker. "Shut up." Everyone ceased their chatter at once. Natsume stepped beside me, one hand in his pocket and one hand raised, with a ball of fire burning above his palm. He pointed at Permy, and a strand of her hair immediately started to burn.

She shrieked, and her followers immediately ran up, screaming. Natsume now opened his whole hand, and all the girls who had tried to help Permy immediately had their hair caught on fire too.

They all started screaming and crying, and they rolled on the ground, their face twisted in horror and pain.

I gasped. "Let's go." Natsume turned and started walking. Ruka immediately took my cold hand in his, and pulled me along. Mikan followed along, talking about something. But I couldn't listen.

All I could think of was how warm Ruka's hand was.

* * *

"My, Shouta-san. You really outdid yourself. Your third time in the hospital in less than a week." Narumi-sensei said, shaking his head. I just looked at my feet silently. "Oh, Nogi-san, you can head back now if you want. Haven't Natsume and Mikan already gone back?" He asked, distracted.

I peeked at Ruka from the corner of my eye.

"No, it's okay. I'll stay with Shouta-san today." Ruka smiled. My heart skipped a beat. _Calm down, Miki. You're being unbelievably ridiculous. So he just wants to stay for a while. That doesn't mean anything._ Although I told myself that, I secretly wished that it did.

"Shouta-san, are you okay now?" Ruka asked worriedly. I smiled a bit and nodded. "I'm okay." "I hope you don't feel bad about… them." He said. "No. Besides, the only thing they did was pour water. It's not that bad." I said. His eyes softened and he smiled. "I'm glad. But it really was mean of them" Ruka frowned.

"Well, after Natsume's punishment, I don't think they'd do it again." I reassured him.

I wish.

* * *

I turned on the water and washed my hands, smoothing down my amber colored hair at the same time. I looked in the mirror. My turquoise colored eyes were normal.

I thought back at the past few days and how Permy had tortured me. Garbage can over my head. Ruined notebooks. My luggage thrown into the pond. Infuriating Jinno-sensei and causing me to me electrocuted many times. And also caused me to get a Star Rank.

No Star.

Isn't that great.

Mikan was a No Star before too. If she got through it, I can too. Ruka was the most worried of them all. He kept asking me if I was okay. "I've been through worse." I kept telling him. Which was pretty much true. But he wouldn't stop worrying.

Just then, a pair of hands grabbed my shoulder and shoved me to the ground. I felt my head hit the wall and my knees scrape against the tiled floor.

"You think you're so great, huh, teaming up with Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun." A girl shouted. I tried to stand up, but another girl kicked me. "Let's see what it is that makes you so conceited." It was Permy. She smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Get her, girls."

Hands pulled on my hair, and fingernails scratched my skin. I was kicked, punched, and slapped. I tried to defend myself, but strong hands held me down. I heard the tearing of my uniform and the laughter of the girls. "_She's so flat chested!_ I don't know what they see in you!" Permy laughed, giving me a kick.

A girl took out a small knife and giggled. "Let's cut that ugly face." Permy just laughed loudly and said, "There's no point in cutting it! It's already ugly!" Then they all roared with laughter.

Blood trickled down my cheek. My body was throbbing in pain. This was like how The Monster beat me. Except she had weapons. Anger rose to my throat. I don't want this kind of treatment again. "Crap! Look at her eyes! Her eyes are red!" Someone shrieked. More gasps and shrieks.

"Girls, her eyes just changed colors. It's nothing big. You. The one with the pheromone. Hypnotize her." A girl took out a flute and started to play. I felt dizzy and light and everything looked blurry. The tune seemed to suffocate me, wrapping it around me, wrapping it tighter… tighter…

_Miki, you don't want this. You don't want to be controlled. You have power. Use it. Escape. Don't be controlled anymore._

I felt something burning in my hand. A tingling sensation ran up my arm, and my whole arm felt as if it was on fire. But it felt good. In a way.

Suddenly, there was a blinding burst of light, and the light surrounded me, as if a shield. All the girls were thrown back, except for the girl with the flute. Her pupils were tiny, and she was staring straight ahead. She looked as if she wasn't there, and her eyes were glassy.

Then another girl growled and vines came out of her hands. "Yeah, tie her up!" Some other girls cheered. But once they came near the light, it was thrown back immediately, and the girl was tangled up by her own Alice.

I stood up, and I smirked. "I'll make you pay."

They screamed in horror and scrambled to run out. The only one who was left was Permy. She just stared at me with those wide, terrified eyes. She was petrified with horror. I laughed and whispered in her ear, "Now, let's see what I'll do with that pretty face of yours." Her breathing stopped and her face was as white as marble. "Help." She squeaked.

"What's wrong? Weren't you the one who was kicking and laughing at me a minute ago? What's wrong now? Huh?" My heartbeat was rapid, and this strange feeling crawled up my body. _I have power. This is my power. I'm in control now._

I spotted the small knife on the floor and picked it up. Her eyes widened. If her eyes widened any more her eyeballs would pop out of her eye sockets. I held it to her cheek. "Now you wouldn't call me ugly anymore if you are too." I whispered. I pressed the blade into her skin. Her skin was smooth and soft. I could feel her tremble and whisper in a hoarse voice, "Help… me…" But this only made me hate her more.

"Help…" Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Narumi-sensei, Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka. This time her voice became a scream. "HELP! HELP ME! SHE'S CRAZY!" "Damn it." I heard Natsume mutter. Then I heard Mikan gasp and then Narumi-sensei's muttering.

But the most frightening of all was I heard nothing from Ruka.

Before I knew it, a ball of fire was thrown at me. I felt this odd sensation crawl up my spine and the fire was immediately repelled. They dodged it quickly. Narumi-sensei cursed under his breath. "The Mirror Alice really does have another affect… repelling other Alices."

The three turned to stare at the teacher and then stared back at me. "Damn, then none of our Alices work." Natsume glared at me. "Does it work if I use Nullification and weaken her shield?" Mikan asked urgently. "No. It'll just repel and nullify your own. In other words, your Alice has no affect on her or you." Narumi-sensei said. They all stared at me.

Permy crawled like a pathetic creature back to them and grabbed hold of Narumi-sensei's shirt. "Narumi-sensei… she tried to kill me and ruin my pretty face. And I didn't do anything to her…" She cried.

Damn. That bitch is just like The Monster. I should have killed her when I had the chance.

I can forgive everything she did. I just can't forgive her for lying.

I hate her.


	8. Ruka's Heart

Chapter Seven

a/n: Hallelujah! The longest chapter I ever wrote! Wheee! xD Well, sorry for taking so long to update. My teachers are having the pleasure of piling us with homework. x.x

I thought this chapter was weird, but I'm too lazy and too tired to do anything. This chapter sucks. And I'll understand completely if you think it's the most horrible thing you ever read. xD

Seriously.

I finally added everyone else's POV! I'll be doing more, but mainly Miki's and Ruka's.

Well anyway, here's chapter seven!

* * *

They all stared at me and all I could do was stare back.

I didn't know what to do and they didn't know what to do.

There was silence, except of Permy's pathetic sobbing. I winced in disgust. That girl was as ugly as The Monster. And all those people—Mikan, Natsume, Narumi-sensei, and Ruka—believed her. Nobody ever believed me. They always chose to believe the pretty one.

Suddenly, a figure lunged forward and—

_Narumi-sensei's POV_

I can't believe we had such a dangerous student and I never noticed. I believe what Shouta-san's saying, since Sumire-san has bullied many students before. But why is she so angry? Her eyes are fiery red. Could it be Sumire-san has did something that made Shouta-san remember something painful? It must be…

_Natsume's POV_

Damn it. I knew that girl had more power inside of her. Other than Mikan, she's the second person who my Alice can't stand a chance against of. This is so frustrating. And Seaweed Girl's crying is annoying. She wasn't pretty to start with, and now she looks even worse. Anyway, that girl's eyes are burning red. I remember that Narumi-sensei said something about side affects of her Alice. Damn. Then what's she so pissed about anyway?

_Mikan's POV_

I can't believe this is happening! I always thought Miki was nice and brave and a good friend and stuff, but why is she bullying Permy? Is she trying to get revenge? But then, what are those wounds doing on her? What happened? Permy looks really scared. And Miki looks really angry. I wonder what Permy did to Miki? But it isn't right to attack anyone. I have to get things straight.

--tackled me to the ground.

Crap. I lost my concentration for a second.

When I was on the ground with Mikan on top of me, she grabbed my collar and screamed in my face, "_What's wrong with you?!_" But this only made me even angrier."_Why does everyone blame me? _Why is it that it's always _me_ that's wrong? I'm sick of it! You believe that girl over me. Why?!" I screamed back.

There was dead silence.

"Miki, we don't believe Permy at all. Why would we believe her?" Mikan said quietly. I looked behind her, and their faces showed the same answer. "Shouta-san, we'll always believe you." Narumi-sensei said softly. Mikan nodded fiercely, and my eyes misted over with tears.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be." Narumi-sensei said with a kind smile. Now Permy just looked horrified. "Oh, no, no, Narumi-sensei, she used her Alice on me and hurt me…" Her voice trailed off as Natsume held a ball of fire in his hand, looking at her threateningly. Mikan got off me and pulled me up. I cringed as pain shot up my left arm.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, noticing me wincing in pain. "I-I'm all right." I said. I didn't want to cause more trouble than I already did.

But the pain was undeniable as Mikan pulled me along.

* * *

"Well, Sumire-san has gone down on the Star Rank. The school is fair on this case and you're clear of all charges. But the washroom needs some work…" Narumi-sensei tapped his chin, sorting out some papers.

"You're glad you have such good friends." He smiled.

I looked at them, and Mikan smiled widely at me, even Natsume did a vague smile at me. But when my gaze landed on Ruka, I froze. His eyes were icy cold and guarded, as if I were a stranger. And I felt as if he were a stranger too. He then averted his gaze and looked at the wall. My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach.

"_Baka._" Mikan felt a notebook slap on her head and she looked up. "Hotaru!" Her face brightened.

Hotaru looked emotionlessly at Mikan. Then she looked at me.

"You both are idiots." She said, without a hint of emotion on her face. "You both let things like this get the better of you. You both know that Sumire-san is infamous for her bullying. Why do you guys get so worked up?"

Mikan's face fell. Then it brightened again and said, "I knew you'd say the right thing! I'm so stupid to not think of that!" Then she laughed air headedly.

Hotaru smiled a bit and slapped her head with the notebook again. "_Baka_." Natsume and Ruka also smiled, and Mikan kept on laughing. Mikan always knew how to make things better.

I felt an empty hole in my chest.

"I have to leave now. Worrying about you guys has interrupted my research." Hotaru said, her face once again emotionless. She turned to leave. Then when she reached the door, she stopped, and without turning around, she said—

"That'll be 5 rabbits worth of Compensation. Have a good day."

We all gaped at her.

Mikan started her waterworks. "_HOTARUUUUUUU! NOOO PLEASEEE! I'M SORRY--_-"Then ran and dove for Hotaru.

_Bam._

Hotaru closed the door and Mikan crashed into it.

Now she really started wailing. Ruka immediately ran to her and checked if she was alright. Natsume just sat back in his chair and watched. I thought something flickered across his eyes, but maybe it was my imagination.

My attention turned back to Mikan. She was in the arms of Ruka, and he was whispering soothingly in her ear that everything was all right.

I felt that hole grow bigger. Emptier. It was suffocating.

Finally they got it back together and the three stood up to leave. Natsume kept on walking, but he turned back and glanced at me. He looked straight in my eye, just for a second. Then he turned to leave. Mikan waved happily at me and had this huge grin on her face. Ruka didn't even look at me. He just walked quickly away.

I listened to his footsteps echo down the hall, feeling as if each step made a dent in my heart.

Ruka _does _think I'm bad. And it was my fault. If I hadn't let Permy provoke me, then this wouldn't have happened. I caused trouble for everyone.

But now I think back, I felt as if there was something else that made me angry. It wasn't just Permy's bullying—if it were that, I would've gotten mad a long time ago. I wonder what it was.

The image of Permy's pathetic crying came into mind. _Help, help…_ Her voice replayed over and over again in my head. _Help…_ I looked at the scars on my arms, and the image of The Room appeared. _Help me, please…_

I looked out the window, feeling like laughing. How ironic.

Why is it when Permy started crying for help, someone comes to her side? And why is it, in all those years, whenever _I_ cried for help…

... no one was there?

* * *

_Ruka's POV_

I walked away quickly, avoiding Miki's eyes. I didn't want to look at her. Let me get this straight. Okay, I'm not necessarily _mad_ at Miki, and I certainly believe that Sumire-san bullied her. I mean, I'm not blind. I _have_ seen Sumire-san bully her the past few days.

But I just didn't want to see her.

Why?

I couldn't face her with an honest heart.

And this is why.

_Flashback_

I walked down the empty halls, heading for the meeting room. I was asked earlier to arrive to the meeting room. I wonder why.

I stopped at the large wooden door, taking in deep breaths. Just when I was about to knock, I heard a man's voice say, "So that girl has the Mirror Alice?" Another voice said, "Yes." "Well, that's rare." Now different voices started talking. "I heard it was very powerful." "The Mirror Alice seems to have a lot of affects." "Did you hear, people with the Mirror Alice have their eyes change color due to their emotions!" "I heard that too…" "I heard all Alices will be repelled with her Alice."

I felt my blood freeze. They were obviously talking about Miki. No one else in the school had the Mirror Alice.

"I heard she's going to transfer to the Dangerous Ability Class?" "I think a girl like that should just be locked up!" "No, if she was locked up, who would work for us?" And then they roared with laughter.

I clenched my hands in to a tight fist, until my knuckles were white.

_How dare they…_

Finally, I calmed my emotions and plastered on a polite smile. I knocked. "Ruka Nogi of elementary division class B. May I come in?"

There were hushed voices and then there was complete silence. A man coughed and said, "Yes, please do." I opened the door, fighting down the urge to just let a bunch of elephants trample them to death.

One of the men started talking. He was balding, and the hair left was gray. He was short, fat and unshaven. His grin hid something unpleasant; and most of his teeth were black and brown, or gold. He stunk and reeked of smoke and beer. But what bothered me most were his eyes. They were this really bright, bright green, like a cat. They were sly, and made me feel uncomfortable.

"Well, you see, Nogi-san. We have observed how that runt—pardon me, Shouta-san is getting acquainted with this school. And it seems that girl has been getting quite … fond of you." A few men looked like they wanted to laugh.

I stiffened. "Why, of course, I am one of her friends." I said politely. "She has made quite a few friends. And I'm just one of them." "Yeah, yeah, whatever." The man swatted his hand, as if he were annoyed.

I felt my mouth crease into a frown. "So anyway, kid. I just need you to do one thing for me." He said with a sly grin. I eyed him suspiciously, trying to figure out what he's trying to make me do.

"I'm going to give you a set of orders. I'll give you one order at a time. And the first instruction is…" He lit a cigarette. "I need to you to find out more about her."

My eyes widened, surprised. This wasn't anything like I expected. But then I frowned again. "But why must I do that? Can't the academy find out? They have all the resources." "Shut up, kid." He said harshly. I jerked back, surprised with the harshness of his tone. It sounded dangerous. But then he eyed me and then chuckled. A deep, throaty laugh. It sounded disgusting.

"You're a clever one. Well, I'll tell you." He crossed his legs. "The academy has limited resources. And some information you can't get. Try telling me about her family, her life. _That's_ the deal, kid."

That just reminds me. I have never heard Miki talk about her family. Actually, she never talked about herself. But then, a lot of people in the academy don't. Sometimes it was like a taboo topic. When Mikan came, she always talked about her Grandpa.

"Hey, kid, you still with me?" I snapped back, only to meet those eyes. I shifted my gaze, trying everything to not look at his eyes. Stink ran up my nostrils, making me feel like puking.

He grabbed my hand with his dirty, meaty hand. I winced in pain as his sharp fingernails dug into my skin. "You do as I say, you hear me, kid? And don't tell her about us. Got that?" His voice was dangerous, threatening. "I'm giving you three months. You better give us something good then, kid."

Finally, he removed his hand, and I felt like I could breathe again. A little blood trickled down my wrist, and I could see the finger markings where he had held my hand so tight.

He glanced at my wrist. "Tsk. So fragile. I hope you can complete the task as said. Don't be worthless like some people."

I bit my lip, swallowing my anger. "I'll be leaving now." I said flatly. He waved his hand and went to join the other men. I gritted my teeth and turned and left.

_End flashback_

I finally arrived to the classroom. I opened the door and smiled at the many faces that greeted me. My eyes scanned the people, and my eyes stopped on Miki. She was sitting by the window, just looking outside. Her amber colored hair shone strawberry blonde in the sunlight. Her turquoise colored eyes seemed bluer right now, and her complexion was soft, and her lips showed a vague smile.

I stared at her. Who said she was ugly? She was beautiful. Far more pretty than that Sumire-san. Was she that gullible? I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. I looked at the ceiling, wondering about Miki.

Miki was so mysterious, in a way. She never says anything about herself, yet when she gets mad or she was spacing, she seems to slip some things. It was like a puzzle, those bits and pieces. But it seems like she would never tell anyone the whole thing. And it was odd. Even though I hardly knew her, I still liked her. As a friend, of course. She was like the combination of Natsume and Mikan. Her anger and strong heart like Natsume, but her innocence and determination like Mikan. And those two were the two friends he loved most in the world. It was odd, wasn't it?

I looked back at Miki. Suddenly, her eyes turned on me. Then her eyes widened, and she stared at me with those big turquoise eyes, which were filled with some kind of hope. "Ruka?" She said. I didn't answer, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. I felt glued to the spot.

"... Ruka?" Now she just looked worried. She stood up and came over, her eyes searching my face. I stared back, and my mind went blank. She furrowed her brows and took my hand. "Ruka, are you okay?" Then she noticed the markings on my hand. "Why are you hurt?" She asked, gently touching the broken skin. Even though it didn't hurt anymore, I winced.

"Ruka." Now it was Natsume. "Oi, Ruka." I didn't turn around, even when he put a hand on my shoulder. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just kept staring at Miki's face.

Miki waved her hands in my face. Suddenly, I snapped back, slapped her hand away, and ran out of the classroom.

_Miki's POV_

I held my throbbing arm, squeezing my eyes shut. _The pain will be over in a few seconds._ I thought to myself, and counted slowly in my head. Eventually the pain lessened, and I opened my eyes, only to meet a pair of crimson eyes.

"What's with your arm?" He said. "N-Nothing." I said quickly, and put my hands behind me. He grabbed my hand roughly, holding it up. Pain shot up my arm, and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't scream. He studied my face, and finally let go. "Fine." I watched him leave.

Ruka… I finally remembered. My heart ached. He really hates me. It was my fault, really. I mean, I shouldn't have just gone up and put my hand on his. He must've thought I was rude or something. I sighed and returned to the window. I looked down, and stiffened at what I saw.

Mikan and Ruka sitting under a sakura tree together.

_Ruka's POV_

"Ruka-pyon, look, the sakura blossoms are so pretty!" Mikan laughed, picking one from the ground. I smiled vaguely, watching her finger the petals gently.

She held one to me, smiling widely. "This is for you, Ruka-pyon." She said proudly.

I looked at her, studying her face. I waited for my heart to increase speed at her smile. But I felt nothing. She cocked her head to one side, as if questioning. I looked at the ground and ran my fingers through my hair. Then I looked up at her smiling face and I took the blossom. "Thanks, Sakura-san." I smiled softly.

I sat back and twirled the flower in between my fingers. "Ruka-pyon should smile more." Mikan said. "I already broke my promise." I said. "I have smiled so many more times than I should have."

Mikan frowned. "You shouldn't always follow Natsume." "I'm not." I said, suddenly feeling angry. "It's a promise made to a friend. And I should've kept that promise."

"But—" She protested. "No." I interrupted. I stood up. I started walking away, not looking at her. I stopped for a second and said,

"I promised that as long as he doesn't smile, I won't smile."

_Miki's POV_

I heard those words and froze. I knew I shouldn't have come. "If Natsume doesn't smile, he won't smile?" I whispered to myself. "That's ridiculous."

I started walking back to the academy, thinking how stupid this was. I understand about keeping a promise, but that promise was ridiculous. Why should Ruka risk his happiness just so grumpy Natsume won't smile?

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "If I can make Natsume smile, then Ruka would smile!" I thought. A wide grin immediately spread on my face. It was perfect. Then Ruka won't have to break his promise!

The idea excited me, and I quickened my steps.

Just then, I spotted Natsume under a tree, reading a comic. "What a surprise." I muttered under my breath, and advanced towards him. "Natsume!" I said, brightening my tone. "What." He said, not looking at me. "Want to do something together?" I asked.

"I think you've got the wrong person. Ruka is somewhere else." He said, flipping the page. I crossed my arms. This was harder than I thought. "Look. I know you're hiding something." He said, putting down his book. He looked at me with those crimson eyes. "You're not all that good at hiding things. So just say what you really want."

My face fell and I sighed and dropped to the ground beside him.

"Am I really _that_ bad?"

"Yes."

I sighed and looked at the sky. This isn't going to be easy…

_Ruka's POV_

I saw two figures under a tree and started walking towards them. As I moved closer, I saw it was Miki and Natsume. But I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

I twirled the sakura blossom in my hand, realizing I still had it.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and got closer to hear what they were talking about. I leaned forward and strained to hear. Still couldn't.

I looked at the flower in my hand. I wonder if Miki likes sakura blossoms. I looked up again and tried to hear what they were saying, and this time I was successful.

"Natsume, do you want to do something together?"

My heart stopped, and I felt the sakura blossom fall from my hands.

* * *

a/n: Dun dun dun! I just noticed something! You know the voice actor for Persona? The actor's name is Miki too! -le gasp- well anyway, I'll try and update, but probably not very soon. Sorry!


	9. The Best Student

Chapter Eight

a/n: This chapter is a little weird. Oh well. I made Miki and Natsume friends. They won't and don't have feelings for each other, I assure you. And... hallelujah! This chapter is about 400 words longer than the previous ones! I'm getting better at writing longer chappies! xD

* * *

The past few days I've managed to hide the fact that I've hurt my arm. But I think I just made my wounded arm worse. I hid my arm by always wearing long sleeves, but I don't know if I can stand wearing long sleeves al the time now. I don't want to go to the hospital again, because then Natsume might see me. Natsume also goes to the hospital a lot. I wonder why? 

I thought of this while I ran laps in Physical Education. Mikan was huffing and puffing behind me, looking like she's about to die.

Hotaru, on the other hand, was running swiftly in her speed boots. Ruka was up ahead with Natsume, running alongside together effortlessly.

I sighed, as I tried to hold my arm as still as possible at my side. It was really hard to run like this. Whenever I tried to move my arm with effort or speed, it starts hurting. "Faster!" The PE teacher yelled, and we all increased speed. Mikan now really looked like she might pass out.

"Hang in there, Mikan!" I called back, and she squeezed a tight smile. I returned my attention to the front, and finally finished my laps.

When we all joined together in a circle, the PE teacher held a basketball in her hand. "Today we're going to play basketball." The PE teacher announced, dribbling the ball a few times.

A few cheers and groans rang out, but was immediately silenced by the teacher's glare.

"Now let's pick teams." The teacher picked the teams, so there was no argument. When we were all in our designated groups, the teacher explained that the ball was special, and it won't allow any Alice activity.

Now almost everyone was groaning.

The teacher silenced us, and then blew the whistle. "Start!"

I tried to keep as far away from the ball as possible, because I could only work one arm—the arm that wasn't injured. I was athletic enough, and could do almost any sport without looking bad. I usually played forward in all the sports, and stayed in the middle of the game, but today, I stuck to the outside of the game, staying at the places where the athletically challenged stood.

Just when I was moving around, someone yelled, "Miki!" I turned around, just in time to see the ball flying towards me. Without time to think, I shot out both of my hands and caught the ball.

But pain immediately shot up my arm, and I fell to my knees. The ball fell out of my hands and rolled away from me. This time the pain was agonizing. It burned and stung, and I knew my arm was already worse.

I pressed my arm against my chest, willing for it to stop hurting. But it didn't lessen. A bunch of students had already gathered around me, murmuring and whispering.

"Hey, you idiots." I saw Natsume kneel before me. "Can't you see she's hurt? What are you idiots standing around for?" The murmuring stopped.

"Shouta-san!" Now it was Ruka. "Miki…" I felt Mikan's hands on my shoulders. "Her arm." I heard Hotaru say. Suddenly, Natsume grabbed my arm and rolled up my sleeve. I jerked back in pain, and I heard everyone gasp.

My arm was swollen, and it was fiery red, with patches of blue and purple on it. "It's hurt pretty badly." Hotaru said. I winced. "What the hell are you thinking?" Natsume said under his breath. "I'm sorry." I said, lowering my head. Now Ruka stood before me and held my arm. I flinched at his touch.

"Shouta-san… why didn't you tell us?" He said softly. I didn't say anything.

"Damn it. We're taking you to the hospital." Natsume said, and without another word, he picked me up effortlessly, as if I were nothing more than a doll.

He started walking out of the gym, and all I could do was look blankly at my injured arm.

_Ruka's POV_

I watched as Natsume carried off Miki.

I felt something burning within me, but I forced myself to ignore it. "Ruka-pyon, will Miki be alright?" Mikan asked. I looked at her wide honey brown eyes, staring at me with worried wonder.

_I don't have any feelings for her anymore?_ I felt nothing. I felt nothing when I looked at her. I'm supposed to, aren't I? I had said I liked her, I wanted to protect her.

But somehow, this girl before me… I didn't have those feelings anymore. She was a friend. A friend.

I had someone else I wanted to protect.

Miki.

_Miki's POV_

"You're an idiot." He said. "That's something new." I said sarcastically. I suddenly didn't feel like bowing my head in guilt. "You sure have toughened up." He said, in a slightly amused tone.

"Honestly. Why did you hide the fact your arm was hurt?" He looked at me seriously with those crimson eyes. "By the looks of it, your arm's been suffering for quite a few days." I didn't say anything. "Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru are all worried about you." He continued.

"Stop it." I said quietly. He looked at me. "You'll never understand."

We finally arrived to the hospital. He placed me in a bed, and a doctor and a robot hurried to fill out papers and examine my arm. After they bandaged my arm and left, Natsume was studying me in his chair.

"Try me." He said. "What?" I blinked. Then I remembered what we were talking about. "I told you. You'll never understand." He cocked his head to one side and crossed his arms. "I said, try me." My jaw tightened. My secret was not going to go out.

"I know you've been hiding something." He said. I clenched my fists. "You're a coward. You're hiding everything. You don't want us to know anything."

Finally, I lost it.

"Shut up! Just _shut up!_" I screamed at him. He regarded me calmly, and it just made me feel even angrier. "You'll _never_ understand what it feels like to be unwanted! How I face endless torture _every single day_. And now _this_! _This _ridiculous _Alice_ that made me a_ monster_! Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I'll be _proud _of this? And how you_ stupid, smug_, people go along and say you're_ superior_ because of this _Alice_! The thing you're proud of—it's the thing that _ruined_ my life!"

I was now breathless, and I felt out of control. All I wanted was to be normal. And I couldn't even be granted this single, simple, wish. Instead I was given a school with a bunch of freaks with these powers and tortured like some lowlife. I'm tired. I'm really, really, tired.

"You think you're the only one?" Natsume said quietly. I widened my eyes. "I have an unwanted Alice. You think I wanted to come here? You think I'm proud of my Alice? I don't know what else you've been through, but stop thinking you're the only one. And do you think it's going to help, making people worry about you like that?"

I stared at him, frozen. What he said was true. Why was I… so… stupid?

"Miki!" We both turned to the door, where Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru burst in. "Miki, are you alright? We came immediately after PE class! We were so worried about you!"

I stared at them, still in their gym strip. Then I looked up in their worried eyes. Then I looked at Natsume. I felt myself trembling.

And then I burst into tears.

_Ruka's POV_

I listened to her sobbing, astonished.

I looked at Natsume, who was regarding her calmly. He met my eyes briefly, and then looked at the wall. "What happened." I said it as a statement, not a question. Natsume seemed to notice this, and he looked at me again.

"Nothing."

_Miki's POV_

"Nothing." He said.

I looked at Natsume through my tears, grateful that he didn't say anything we had talked about. The last thing I needed was for Ruka to know something about my secret.

Ruka's jaw tightened and I saw his face go a shade paler.

I wiped my tears away. Crying for a while really felt good. But I stiffened when I saw Ruka staring at me with those blue eyes. "Am I really that easy to lie to?" He said. My eyes widened, and I saw Natsume was also surprised.

"Is it that hard for you tell me anything? I worry about you too!" He said, and I saw pain in his eyes. I lowered my eyes, silent.

Ruka sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He then sat down in the chair beside Natsume, looking tired. "Whatever. Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Nogi-san, can you go to the farm? They need you there." A teacher poked his head in the room. "Okay." He said, and he gave me a weak smile. "Sorry about that. I have to go now. Later." "I'll go now too." Hotaru said, and walked out. As predicted, Mikan followed her.

So now it was just Natsume and I again.

"That was… awkward." I said.

"Idiot."

"Shut up."

"Why don't _you_."

"You're an idiot."

"Nice comeback."

"_Ba-ka._"

We glared at each other. Then, realizing how childish we sounded , we both burst out laughing. We laughed until our stomachs hurt, and then we finally managed to stop.

"That was silly." I smiled. Then my expression turned serious. "Natsume, please don't tell Ruka about anything we talked about." He studied me. "Why." I looked away. "He doesn't need to know what he doesn't need to know." I said quietly. "Hm. The exact same thing I tell Mikan. Too bad it doesn't ever work, does it."

We looked at each other with lopsided smiles.

We were both protecting someone.

Somehow, that moment, we realized that we have become friends.

* * *

"The best student will not only get special treatment, but also get to visit their family for a week!" Narumi-sensei said cheerfully, clapping his hands. The students murmured in excitement. 

"Grandpa!" Mikan immediately whispered. "… Ah." Hotaru said emotionlessly. "Tch." Natsume looked back to his book. "Hm." Ruka said thoughtfully.

I looked at the four and then looked down. It didn't seem that big of a deal to me. _Because you don't have a family to go back to_, I was reminded with a pang. I played with my fingers. "Miki, are you going to go for Best Student?" a voice asked me. I turned around, realizing with a surprise that it was Ruka. _When did he start calling me Miki?_ I thought, but I shook this away and said, "I'm not good enough." "You never know if you don't try." He said.

I blinked, and I stared into his blue eyes. There's something weird about him. Something changed. "Don't you have a sibling or a parent you'd like to see?" He asked. I averted my gaze. When did Ruka become so… nosy?

"No." I said quickly, and turned around. I stared straight ahead. "You're the only child?" Mikan asked. Great. Now it's attracted attention. "I wonder what kind of special treatment Best Student will get." I said, attempting to change the subject. Mikan immediately fell for it. She went on babbling excitedly, but I didn't really listen to her. I could feel Ruka staring at me. And it made me scared. He was one of the last people I wanted to discover my past.

"You don't even need to try." Permy came over with her followers and put her hands on her hips. "Because _I_ will be Best Student this year." Her followers nodded quickly with agreement.

Hotaru sighed, as if to say, _How troublesome._ "Oi, Seaweed Girl. Didn't you have enough fun last time?" Natsume leaned back in his chair, his crimson eyes unfriendly. Permy flinched, and so did her followers.

"I-I will be going now. Important things to do." Permy cleared her throat and quickly turned and left. Her followers gave a glare at Mikan for a good measure and left too. I sighed and rested my chin on my hand.

"Best Student…" Might as well give it a shot. I mean, special treatment would be nice. And it's less than likely that I'd succeed, anyway.

I listened to Mikan bubbling with excitement, and Natsume saying that it's impossible for an idiot like her. Then their bickering started and Hotaru sighed tiredly.

Suddenly, a voice beside me said, "Want to go for a walk?" I looked up, and widened my eyes.

Ruka.

_Ruka's POV_

I can't believe that I'm following that dirty man's orders. Well actually, it's not exactly me following his orders. I personally wanted to find out more about Miki.

And as I expected, Miki is guarding the information like precious treasure.

I didn't know what I'm doing when I asked her to go for a walk. I watched as she hesitated, her turquoise eyes showing worried wonder. "A walk would be nice, wouldn't it?" I kept on going.

Finally, she said, "Okay." And looked straight into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. "Let's go." I said, and quickly turned to leave.

We walked down the sakura blossom strewn paths. It was November, and the air was getting chilly. There shouldn't be any sakura blossoms anymore, but the student with the sakura blossom Alice was 'experimenting'.

"Do you like sakura blossoms?" I asked. "They're nice." She said, but her thoughts were elsewhere. We continued walking. "Ruka, why do you keep asking about my family?" She suddenly asked.

I looked at her, startled, only to find her big turquoise eyes searching my face. I looked away. "I just wanted to… know you better." I said slowly. She seemed to consider this. "How about I tell you some things about my family?" I suggested. She immediately perked up in interest.

I took out a photo of my mom, the one she had sent when school started. "Wow." She breathed. "She's beautiful." I bit back the urge to say, "You are too."

Miki was still staring at the photo with awe. "My mom's strong, but fragile in a way. She was overprotective, but that's probably because I'm the only child." I laughed, a little sadly, I guess. "But I love her most in the world. It was hard for her when I left for the Academy."

I looked at her, and saw big droplets of tears welling up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Her tears dropped on the photo, almost making it look as if his mom was crying in the photo.

Maybe she was.

_Miki's POV_

The tears just came.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked anxiously. "I'm sorry if I said something that hurt your feelings." I shook my head and forced a smile. "It's nothing." Ruka's eyes softened and he said, "Let's keep on walking."

I nodded and started walking. After a while, I sniffed and forced a laugh. "I'm sorry. About your picture, I mean." Ruka shook his head. "It's okay. I have a lot of other pictures of her." Then he asked slowly and cautiously, "What about your mom?"

"She's dead." I said flatly. "Oh." He looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."

I did a half smile. We continued to walk. "My dad remarried. I have a half brother, Hachiro." I said. It wouldn't hurt to say a little bit.

"So you have a new mom?" He asked curiously. I stiffened. Well, aren't I smart? A little bit _did_ hurt.

"I don't like her." I said simply, and walked faster. He matched my steps easily. He didn't say anything more. We walked in silence, both in our own thoughts.

I'm so stupid.

_Ruka's POV_

Now I really felt bad. But I didn't mind walking like this, in silence.

I couldn't help but notice how my hand brushed past hers as we walk. Finally, I summoned up the courage and took her hand. I felt her jerk back, but I held it tight. I could feel her looking at me, and then looking away. Her hand stiffened in mine, but after a second, she relaxed.

I looked at her and smiled. She searched my face, and then smiled too.

I wonder what this means?

_Natsume's POV_

I watched Ruka and that girl out the window.

So now Ruka likes her.

I looked back at Mikan, who was chattering with her friends. It was relief, in a way. Or am I just selfish? My rival… Am I free now to show more of my feelings? Am I free? I removed my gaze from Mikan and looked outside the window again.

I would never be free.

I feel something from that girl. Miki. Things aren't as simple as it seems. She's hiding something. It's not that I want to butt into her business. She kind of reminds me of… _me_, I guess. She has this fearful yet determined expression when people get nosy.

There's something that can't get out. But Miki isn't as good at hiding. She's still better than most though. Certainly better than Mikan. But I had discovered a long time ago that concealed things don't remain in the shadows for long. It's just the way things are.

"Natsume!" It was Mikan. "What." I said, in my usual annoyed tone of voice. As usual, she wasn't fazed by my rudeness. "You want to go to central town tomorrow?" She was grinning widely. When she first came here, I wanted to slap that smile off her face. I used to think, what's there to be so happy about? Don't you see all this darkness?

She was still staring innocently at me.

And for once, without further argument, I said, "Whatever." She jumped up and down excitedly and ran to join her friends. I saw Hotaru looking at me, and then she looked away. I turned to the window.

I now knew why Mikan always smiled.

It was _because_ she couldn't see the darkness.

And that was more the reason why I had to protect her.

_Miki's POV_

After that day when we held hands, Ruka and I never spoke of that again. It seemed to be some kind of secret. We acted normally, as if nothing happened. I mean, nothing actually _did_ happen, did it?

We had exams today. It was actually quite entertaining watching some people get stabbed by those cactuses. I know it's painful, but still, it was still kind of funny.

The test wasn't as hard as I imagined. And anyway, I wouldn't have any chance of using my Alice anyway. Mikan too. So of course, there was no chance that we would be caught cheating.

I thought of how Mikan wanted to see her Grandpa.

Yesterday when she studied with me, she fell asleep. She started sleep talking, saying how she wanted to him so badly. It made me kind of sad. It was kind of odd, actually.

Although it was sad not being able to see the person you love, but at least you know someone will be waiting for you. Waiting for you at a place you could call home.

And although I didn't have anyone that would wait for me, and no place where I could really call home, I didn't feel tied to someplace. I wouldn't feel homesick, and I wouldn't be sad because I couldn't see someone I loved.

That was what I thought, anyway.

I still truly hoped it was Mikan that could be Best Student.

"Hey, the Best Student's name is posted on the bulletin board in the middle school wing!" Someone yelled.

I heard trampling of feet, and a sea of people hurried to the middle school wing.

"Excuse me!" "Get out of the way!" "Ow!" "Hey!" "_Excuse me_!" Anxious voices rang out, everyone straining to see the piece of paper tacked on the bulletin board.

I didn't plan to join in; I wasn't particularly interested. But the sea of people just came my way, taking me with them, like a boat in a current.

"Ow…!" I was pushed and shoved, and all I could see were a flurry of people and their feet. Finally, I tripped over someone's foot and fell to the ground. I shielded myself as best as I could to avoid being stepped on.

"Miki, here!" A hand stretched out from the crowd, and I grabbed it, as if a drowning person reaching for a rope.

I was pulled up and pushed into the person who lent the hand. "Thanks and sorry." I mumbled into the person's chest. I looked up and realized it was Ruka. "Ah… thanks." I said, feeling a faint blush creep across my cheeks.

He smiled softly and pulled me through the crowd. My hand felt warm in his.

Finally, we reached the bulletin board. I looked around me, at the disappointed and smiling faces. It was easy to tell who won in each wing and who wanted to win. "Miki." I heard Ruka whisper.

"What." I said, distracted. Mikan and Natsume had also made it. They immediately looked at the bulletin board. _I wonder where Hotaru is,_ I thought, looking at the ground. There sure were a lot of people in here. Look at all those feet.

"Miki." Now it was Mikan. "Hi, Mikan." I smiled at her. Her face was flushed. "Miki." She repeated. "What." Now I was annoyed. Ruka was staring at me with those wide blue eyes. Natsume was also looking at me. "What?" I looked at them oddly. "What's up with you guys?"

"Look at the bulletin board." Mikan breathed. Ruka nudged me, looking at me urgently. I frowned. What in the world was wrong with them? I sighed and looked at the bulletin board. But someone's head was blocking my view. "I can't see." I grumbled.

Ruka smiled at me and said, "You're Best Student, Miki!"

My hand immediately went cold in his.

* * *

a/n: I didn't have any time to proofread the second half of it, sorry. I hope there aren't any major errors.

And can I get some more reviews? I'm getting really discouraged. Can you_ please_ review? Thanks...


	10. The Best Student II

Chapter Nine

a/n: Okay, I'm getting desperate. I'm on my knees _begging_ for reviews. _Please_ review!

Enjoy this chapter...

* * *

My hand dropped from Ruka's and flew to my mouth. 

I suddenly couldn't breathe. Everything seemed blurry, and the voices seemed but a soft buzz. I could almost see my secret crumbling, shattering. I don't want to be Best Student. I _can't_ be Best Student.

I turned and started running blindly. I pushed through the people, ignoring my friend's calls.

This isn't happening to me.

_Ruka's POV_

I watched as Miki ran away. Her face was marble white, and she looked as if she were close to tears. I called after her, but she didn't seem to hear me. What was wrong?

"Miki…" Mikan murmured worriedly. I looked at Natsume, and he was just looking at Miki calmly. For the first time, I was annoyed how he looked so calm, and as if he knew something that I didn't know.

"Natsume, do you know something?" I said, as calmly and quietly as I could manage. He just looked at me, and started walking away. "Natsume!" I ran after him and caught his hand. "Please tell me. I'm really worried about Miki." I said pleadingly. "What do you know?"

He was silent. "You don't need to know what you don't need to know." He said. "What do you mean! What do you know about Miki?!" My patience has run out, and I was frustrated. "I promised her I wouldn't say anything." He said simply, and started walking again.

I caught up with him and stopped in front of him. "So you _do_ know something! Please tell me!" I looked steadily into his crimson eyes, but he didn't respond. "Ruka." He said quietly. I widened my eyes, surprised with his serious tone of voice.

Natsume wasn't looking at me anymore. "Miki has her own problems. She doesn't want anyone else butting into her business. It's the same with me." Then he turned to me. "You're not stupid, Ruka. You know all about secrets and promises. So don't ask me anymore. If you really want to know, you should ask Miki. Only she has the right to decide if she wants you to know."

Then he walked away. This time I didn't stop him.

What he said was true.

Only Miki can decide whether or not she wants me to know.

_Miki's POV_

I took in deep breaths and leaned back on the sakura tree.

Best Student… Everyone would love to be Best Student. Out of those thousands and thousands of people, why was _I_ the one? Was this fate?

Some fate this was.

"Shouta-san?" I looked up and met a pair of ice blue eyes. "Tsubasa-senpai…" I murmured, and lowered my head again. "What's wrong? You look upset." He patted my head and sat down beside me.

I played with my fingers, and Tsubasa-senpai just kept smiling at me. Finally, I broke the silence. "Tsubasa-senpai, do you know what it feels like to be unwanted?" I asked quietly. He stayed quiet for a second, put his arms behind his head, and lay down on the grass. "Shouta-san… I'm guessing this has something about your Alice?"

"I guess. Kind of. Except it's more of a family thing." I mumbled.

"You know, I used to know this person. He's kind of like you, actually. He's more of a quiet type though. He was a perfect student, never caused trouble, had a good Alice—the water Alice, and was popular amongst everyone because he was nice and smart. I once told him that I envied him because he was so well liked. But you know what he asked me?"

I shook my head.

"He asked me if I thought he was happy. I replied yes without a thought, with him seeming as if he had a nice life and all. But he suddenly became sad and told me, 'I just try to be perfect because I'm so imperfect'."

I frowned. "Well, nobody's perfect. But I don't see any major imperfection."

Tsubasa-senpai gave me a lopsided smile. "He was five when his Alice went out of control. He drowned everyone in his hometown. It was painful for him, and he killed everyone he loved—his family, his friends, everyone. It was covered up easily by the academy." I widened my eyes. Drowned everyone he loved…

"That's when he was sent here, to the Alice Academy. He thought of himself as a murderer, and he tried to hide that fact, and tried to be perfect. He never told anyone, because he was afraid everyone would hate him because of his Alice and his past." Tsubasa-senpai looked towards the sky. "Alice Academy is full of secrets. The Academy itself and the people within it. Everyone has a somewhat dark past."

"What happened to that boy?" I asked quietly. Tsubasa-senpai smiled vaguely. "He had the type of Alice that only lasted when he was a kid, so it disappeared when he turned 13. He left the academy around three years before."

I hugged my knees, listening to the wind blow against the leaves. Secrets…

I looked up, just in time to see Natsume walking towards us. "Oi, Miki." He said tonelessly. I looked at him questioningly. "Well, if it isn't our short tempered fire wielding friend." Tsubasa-senpai teased. Natsume pointed at Tsubasa-senpai without looking at him, and his sleeve caught on fire.

While he was jumping around trying to put the fire out, Natsume stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, "Ruka asked me about you."

I stiffened.

"I didn't say anything, but you'll have to prepare for his interrogating." He shrugged and I looked at him gratefully. "Thanks, Natsume."

"Whatever." And then he started walking away.

Then he stopped for a second and said without looking back,

"He cares a lot for you."

* * *

I watched as he walked away. _He cares a lot for you…_ I smiled wistfully towards the sky. I had a feeling I shouldn't think too much. Ruka probably only cares for me as much Hotaru, Mikan, and Natsume cares for me. 

Anyway, I don't have time to think about this now. The Best Student… the home visit… I don't even have a place to _call_ home. I laughed bitterly.

Maybe I don't have to visit home. Maybe it isn't mandatory. I mean, they try so hard to keep students in. So wouldn't they be happy if I stayed? Then they won't have as much trouble.

"Hey, Shouta-san, what'd Natsume say to you?" Tsubasa-senpai had recovered, and he looked at me curiously. "Nothing." I said, waving my hand. He looked at me doubtfully, but didn't say anything more.

I smiled warily at him and said, "Thanks, Tsubasa-senpai. I have to go now. Bye." And I walked away, leaving him scratching his head in confusion.

_Ruka's POV_

I spotted Miki and started following her. I know spying isn't the best thing to do in the world, but I could care less right now. She stopped at the teacher's door, and looked around her.

She looked at the ground and took a few deep breaths. She seemed really nervous.

Finally, she knocked. "Miki Shouta of elementary division class B. Sorry for the interruption."

What was she doing?

_Miki's POV_

"Why, Shouta-san! What a pleasant surprise. May a help you?" Narumi-sensei smiled charmingly at me. I shifted my weight from foot to foot. There was the teacher with the crystal ball; Serina Yamada-sensei was it?

"Shouta-san. Congratulations on the Best Student award." She smiled vaguely, her voice soft and mysterious. I smiled warily at her.

"Shouta-san… Best Student! Not bad, not bad!" Narumi-sensei congratulated me, with a wide grin. I took a deep breath and said, "Narumi-sensei, I heard that the best student gets to visit home, right?"

Narumi-sensei's face immediately became serious. "Shouta-san… it's about _that_, isn't it." I shifted my gaze, drumming my fingers against my thigh uncomfortably. Serina-sensei was looking at me with interest and curiosity.

"Narumi-sensei, is it mandatory? Because one week…" I bit my lip nervously. Narumi-sensei sighed. "It isn't the first time this problem has come up. But I still have to request permission from the headmaster." My heart skipped a beat. I was hanging to this thin line of hope. Please, _please_, let me stay.

"Well, Miki, you may leave now. I'll see what I can do." He gave me a half hearted smile, but I was too happy to notice.

I happily walked out, not noticing a figure lurking by…

_Narumi-sensei's POV_

"Is it that Imai again?" The headmaster's voice rang out, his voice bored. "No, sir." I responded. His eyes lightened, slightly perked up in interest. "Who is it this time."

"It's the new student, Miki Shouta from the elementary division." I replied. "Ah… the girl with the Mirror Alice." He smiled eerily. He put a finger upon his lips, as if thinking.

"As I would like to say, Shouta-san would like to request her staying." I looked at him, and felt fear grow in my heart as his eerie smile grew wider. "No." He said. "What?" My eyes widened at his response. He had never said no.

"That girl's an interesting one." He said, his tone slightly amused. "I'll make it mandatory. She _must_ go home for a week. I'd like to see what she'd do." I clenched my teeth. There was it again. Torturing all the Alices, as if it were fun.

_Shouta-san…_

I turned to leave, but was stopped by the headmaster's voice. "Wait. Let's make this more interesting." I narrowed my eyes. What does he want now?

"... How about we make her take three friends with her?"


	11. Stuck In Between

Chapter Ten

a/n: This is a shorter chap, but it's all I can update for now. Enjoy and Review, and thanks for the people who did...

* * *

"_No._" I whispered, my voice hoarse, tears threatening to come out. _This isn't happening._

But Narumi-sensei's sad eyes told me it was true. _Please…_ "I'm sorry, Shouta-san. I… I tried my best." He shifted his gaze, and said, "I guess all you can do now is to pack up and decide which three friends you'll take with you."

"Narumi-sensei…" I choked out. "I-Is there really _nothing_ you can do…" Narumi-sensei looked at me pleadingly, as if to say, 'Please, just accept it'.

I turned around stiffly and walked out.

* * *

"An interesting Alice, Miki Shouta-san."

I whirled around, and saw a man dressed in all black, with a mask on his face. He took a step towards me. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him steadily. Something told me that this person was no good.

As he came closer, he smirked.

"Yes… those are the eyes. Purple… suspicion. The exact colour, Miki Shouta." I gasped and my hands flew to my eyes. Did they change colour again?

His smirk grew wider and he put a finger under my chin and tilted my head slightly so I was looking into his eyes. "Those eyes… that wild look… that hungry desire for power…"

My jaw hardened and I slapped his hand away. His smirk disappeared and he narrowed his eyes. "You're just like her… You ugly thing…" I widened my eyes. "Who…?" But he ignored me.

"I'll see what I can do about you." The ends of his mouth curled up into a smirk again, and he stroked a ring on his middle finger.

"Who are you anyway?!" I blurted out angrily. "My, I'm sorry." He said sarcastically. "I'm Persona. And I'll be your Dangerous Ability teacher." _… Dangerous Ability?_ "What?" He sighed, looking annoyed and said, "You're in the Dangerous Ability class now." "B-But… I'm in the Special Ability…"

"Well you're not, now!" He snapped. I jerked back, surprised. He seemed pleased by this, and he put a hand on my cheek. "Now, if you be a good student, maybe life would be less tough for you." I glared at him, and his grin grew wider. "Well, I'll let you think things over."

And then he left.

* * *

"Miki, you're not hungry?" Mikan asked, pointing at my untouched lunch. "Ah…" I said, and slowly took a bite of rice. I swallowed and forced a smile. "I'm okay." Mikan seemed satisfied by this and went back to talking to Hotaru. Other than that Persona guy…

... I have to leave tomorrow…

"Oi. What's wrong now?" I looked at Natsume, who was reading another manga beside me. I sighed and said, "Nothing." He raised an eyebrow. "I believe you." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever. It's nothing about you." I said. "_That's_ a relief." He said, with the same sarcasm.

I just stuck out my tongue.

_Ruka's POV_

"Miki and Natsume are sure becoming close." I heard Hotaru say. I looked at Mikan, and she had this wistful look in her eyes. I turned my gaze back to the two.

It was true. I don't know when it happened. Over these few days, Natsume and Miki seemed to become closer and closer. I felt a twinge of jealousy.

But that aside, Miki seemed to be troubled these days. She's hardly eating, always spacing off, not concentrating in class—actually, hardly concentrating in _anything_. And you should see the dark circles under her eyes…

I really want to know, but whenever I ask her about it she either changes the subject, or look frightened and walk away. It frustrates me how she doesn't want to tell me anything. And look who she's talking to now!

Finally, I stood up and walked over to Miki and Natsume. Whatever they were talking about, they stopped. They both looked alarmed, then they clamped their mouths shut, and Miki looked the other way while Natsume went back reading his manga.

I swallowed my frustration and sat down beside Miki. "Your hand seems much better." I said. She just nodded. I bit my lip and tried again. "What did you think of that joke Narumi-sensei said in class today?" She just shrugged.

I sighed and leaned back on the tree we were sitting under.

Then it happened.

_Miki's POV_

First I heard Mikan's scream, then all I saw was a sudden blur.

When it was over, I saw Natsume and Mikan holding hands. Mikan was crying something along the lines of, "Nooo not again!" And Hotaru was just regarding us calmly, with an odd smile on her face.

"Hotaru, did you do this?!" Mikan asked tearfully. Hotaru just smiled, a bit eerily. Mikan started bawling.

I still don't know what's going on.

"Miki…" I turned my head, and found Ruka's face closer to mine. I blushed. "W-What?" "Our hands…" I looked down at our hands, and widened my eyes. Our hands were stuck together.

I pulled and pried, but our hands stayed the same.

"It's no use. Our hands will be stuck together until it wears off." Ruka said. I turned the other way at Hotaru. "Please… explain… Hotaru…" I said, my voice edging with threat. She just smiled again.

"To put it simply, our hands will be stuck together for an hour." Natsume said, looking a bit bored. Mikan was blushing furiously.

I breathed a sigh of relief. _An hour is alright…_

"... But in some conditions, our hands may be stuck together for one to three days."

I gaped at him, but he wasn't looking at me. I gulped and peeked at Ruka. He just smiled at me.

"Let's see what happens then."

_Ruka's POV_

For once, I didn't care if it was Natsume stuck with Mikan, and not me. All I could care now was how lucky I was to be stuck with Miki. Too bad it would probably only last for an hour.

"Um… guys…" I heard Miki say. We all turned our attention to her. She looked really nervous. "You see…" Natsume looked at her with some interest, but as if he knew something.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but you know how I'm Best Student? Well, you see, about the fact I'm supposed to go home for a week…" She took a deep breath. "The school allowed me—no, ordered me to bring three friends with me. And it's tomorrow…"

Everyone was silent.

"I'll go."

_Miki's POV_

I looked at Ruka, horrified.

I turned to Natsume, but he just looked amused. I sighed and looked at Mikan, but she was ignoring me, her face turning redder by the second. I looked desperately at Hotaru but she was studying what looked like a new invention.

I sighed heavily. I'm doomed.

Ruka practically had to drag me everywhere. He probably didn't want to get stuck with me either. Although I'm happy to get stuck with him, I don't have the heart or time to enjoy it.

I trudged along, Ruka saying something about Jinno-sensei. He's been really upbeat since lunchtime. He's probably trying to optimistic. I mean, who wants to get stuck with me? He must be thinking of Mikan. I feel sorry for him. He must be hiding his disappointment.

I peeked at Ruka's watch. Fifteen minutes until an hour is up.

"Let's go get some ice cream, Miki." I looked up at Ruka's sparkling blue eyes. I smiled weakly and agreed. We bought some ice cream, and Ruka paid for them because I forgot my wallet.

We ate our ice cream in silence. I licked at the treat half-heartedly. "Where do you want to go next, Miki?" Ruka asked me with a smile. I shrugged. How can I think of that when I have so many other major problems?!

I saw his smile disappear, and he stopped looking at me. I bit my lip. He was trying so hard to make being stuck with me enjoyable, and I was being difficult. _Miki, think of something! Do you want him to think you're boring and difficult?_

"I'm sorry I'm not Natsume." I heard him say. I looked at him, alarmed. He looked at me, his blonde hair falling into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not Natsume. I know it's probably painful being stuck with me."

"That's not true!" I blurted out. I lowered my eyes.

"I… really… like…"

_You…_


	12. Sweet Dreams

Chapter Eleven

"Miki, Ruka-pyon!"

We both whirled around, and saw Mikan running towards us, dragging Natsume along behind her. "It's been an hour and we're _still_ stuck!" Mikan cried woefully. "Tch." Natsume said, stuffing his other hand in his pocket.

_It's been an hour…?_

I put up my hand and tried to pry them apart. To my horror, our hands were still stuck.

I looked at Ruka with wide eyes. "Ruka…" He gave me a half smile. "Well, I guess we're going to be stuck for more than an hour." I bit my lip and looked at the ground. I felt like crying.

Why me?

_Ruka's POV_

I looked at her face, filled with disappointment. She looked like she was going to cry. I ran my fingers through my hair. Miki really doesn't want to be stuck with me. She probably wishes I were Natsume instead.

"Guys, it's starting to rain!" Mikan cried, pointing to the sky. Gray clouds hung above us, and raindrops started falling heavily down on us. The icy cold water pierced at my face, and I could feel Miki shivering beside me.

"C'mon, let's go." I gave her an encouraging smile and started to run back. When we were almost to the academy, I heard a shriek and my hand suddenly seemed heavier. I turned my head and saw Miki on the ground.

"Miki!" I reached over and helped her up. "Are you okay?" She nodded and forced a smile. But I could see she was _not_ okay. Her knee was covered with blood. "Ruka… let's just go back." She whispered, her teeth chattering.

I realized we were standing in the middle of the heavy rain, and we were completely soaked. We started jogging back, and I made sure I was slow, so Miki wouldn't slip again.

When we got back, I saw Tsubasa and a robot drying Mikan and Natsume off. He saw us and smiled with a sigh. "Here we go again. Can you twerps please stop causing so much trouble?" Then he saw Miki's knee.

"My, that's some injury. Let's clean that up." The robot beeped and took out a first aid kit.

While the robot was dealing with Miki's injury, I noticed she was acting weird. I mean, she _usually_ acts weird, but she looks really pale and weak right now. "Are you feeling okay, Miki?" I asked worriedly. She forced a smile and nodded lightly.

We changed out of our wet uniforms, with Mikan and Natsume bickering through the whole thing. I heard Miki sigh many times.

After we changed, Mikan went to Natsume's room, while Miki came to mine. Her no star room wouldn't be much help to our situation.

I led her to the couch that seated two people and we both started to read. After a while, Miki fell asleep. Her head fell and rested against my shoulder. I smiled vaguely and looked at her. Her face looked so peaceful and pretty when she was asleep. And she looked like a fairy tale princess in her snow white turtleneck.

Suddenly, her expression turned to pain. "Hachiro…" She murmured. I stiffened. Who's Hachiro? She clung to my arm tightly and started murmuring, "Please don't go… help…" She kept on saying that, and she seemed to be in pain.

"Help…" I bit my lip and put my arms around her. She buried her face into my shirt and hugged me tightly. She was stiff in my arms. I patted her shoulder awkwardly, whispering, "It's okay, it's okay." Finally, she quieted down and relaxed.

Her arms loosened and she rested limply in my chest.

I widened my eyes, alarmed. She was breathing heavily, each breath labored.

"Miki…?" I whispered, my throat tight.

I touched her forehead and widened my eyes.

She was burning up.

_Meanwhile, with Natsume and Mikan…_

_Mikan's POV_

""Wowie!" I cried, my eyes as wide as saucers. "What now?" Natsume said, annoyed. "You have _that?_" I exclaimed, pointing at the small fireplace at the corner of the room. He looked slightly amused and smug.

"We had renovations. Only Special Stars have it." He said. I pouted. How come the Special Stars have so many better privileges? I looked at my Single Star and sighed.

Natsume looked at me and flicked my forehead. "Owie!" I cried, rubbing my forehead. "Why'd you do that?!" Natsume replied, "You're not cute to start with, and now you're even uglier."

I stuck out my tongue, and Natsume just rolled his eyes. We both sat down in front of the fireplace, with him reading and me just staring into the fires.

"Well, at least this time we're really stuck together." I muttered. He shot me a dirty look. "Look, last time I didn't enjoy it any more than you did. It was for Aoi." I sighed and said, "I know, I know. Except I was the sacrifice, unfortunately." He smirked. "What sacrifice? I thought you were lucky, actually. You got to enjoy one night of the Special Star luxury."

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my knees. "How long do you think we're going to be stuck together?" I asked quietly. I looked at Natsume. He was also looking at the fire. The fire flickered in his blood crimson eyes.

"I hope not too long." He said half heartedly and went back to reading. I frowned, disappointed. He didn't have to say that. I wish… he would have said something else.

My thoughts floated back to Miki. She was probably enjoying her time with Ruka-pyon. I sighed and wiggled my toes.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Natsume studying me. "What?" I said, annoyed. He smirked. "Nothing." "C'mon, tell me!" I said, getting mad. "Make me." He said, slightly amused. I pulled his arm with my other hand. "Come on, tell me, Natsume!" I whined. He tried to pull away from me. "You're such a jerk, Natsume!" I pouted, sticking my tongue out.

He smirked. "You better not anger me. Remember who I am and what situation you're in." My heart pounded. I put a hand on my chest, willing my heart to stop pounding so hard.

"Or should I demonstrate?" He said with a smile. I widened my eyes as he leaned towards me. I pushed him away with my other hand, but he pinned that arm down with his hand. I kept backing up, until my back hit the wall.

He leaned forward, stroking my hair. My face was burning hot, and my heart was pounding so hard I could swear he could hear it. I could feel his warm breath against my skin, and my legs felt weak.

His lips came closer to mine, and I squeezed my eyes shut. _Natsume's going to kiss me…_

But seconds passed and I felt nothing.

I opened my eyes, and saw Natsume reading beside me. "Natsume…?" I murmured.

He looked up briefly and said, "Baka."

And I just sat there, jaw hanging open, shocked.

_Miki's POV_

I opened my eyes, and felt a wet towel on my forehead. I sat up slowly. I took the towel off and touched my forehead. I sighed. I probably have a fever.

I looked beside me, and there Ruka was, asleep at my side. I smiled vaguely. Slowly, he opened his eyes, revealing those blue gray eyes. He blinked a few times, and then shot up. He looked at me and exclaimed, "Miki, you're awake! How're you feeling?" He asked worriedly, touching my forehead.

"I'm fine. More or less." I said weakly. "You're not fine! You're still burning!" He said sternly, and made me lie down. He started to pour a cup of water. "Ruka…" I whispered. "Yes?" He asked, helping me sit up. I blinked. "I'm sorry."

His eyes softened. "What are you sorry for?" I lowered my eyes. "I'm always so selfish and stupid. I always cause trouble for everybody and expect people to forgive me. And I'm always sick…"

"Hey, don't say that. People get sick all the time." He said softly with a smile. "But I'm always getting angry and causing trouble—""That's all in the past now." He interrupted me. I looked at him with wide eyes.

He made me lie down again. "Right now, don't worry and think about those little things. Just concentrate on getting better and we'll all forgive you for anything 'bad' you've done." He smiled softly, his blue eyes twinkling.

I smiled too, and tears of gratitude rolled down my face. He smiled and brushed the tears away. Then he kissed me softly on the cheek.

I closed my eyes and slipped into the sweetest dreams I ever had.

* * *

a/n: Holy eepers! My chappies get shorter and shorter! Please review and thanks to the people who did! 


	13. Departure

Chapter Twelve

a/n: Sorry for the slow update! Here's some more tragedy and cheesy romance fluffy stuffs. Enjoy!

* * *

When morning came, dread seeped through my heart like the sunlight that came through the curtains. Today was the day… 

Thoughts of going home swirled through my head, and although I was awake, I kept my eyes closed. Maybe if I don't open my eyes then all of this chaos will never happen. But I knew I was kidding myself.

I kept debating with myself whether or not to get up. I've never found it this hard to open my eyes.

Finally, I opened my eyes, only to see another face very close to mine. I blinked. Ruka? Yesterday night's events flooded back to me, and I touched my cheek gently. I blushed. One because of the kiss, and two because he and I were so close together.

Although I didn't want to, I made a move to get up. That's when I noticed Ruka had his arms around me. I blushed even deeper, and I gently tried to remove his arm from my waist.

Then, to my utter horror, he tightened his arms around me, and rolled on top of me. He buried his head into my neck, making my face burn bright red.

_Aw, man. NOW how am I supposed to get out of this?

* * *

_

_Now let's see what's going on with Mikan and Natsume…

* * *

_

_Mikan's POV_

_Lollipops… ooh it's a strawberry candy! Rainbow coloured jelly beans… howalon!!! Chocolate… cotton candy… ice cream--_

"Oi, Polka Dots. Wake up." I heard Natsume say. I groaned and stubbornly pulled the pillow over my head. He started shaking me, his voice getting more and more annoyed. I pretended not to notice, and tried to hang on to the last thread of my blessed dream.

"Polka, get up! I can't get out of bed if you don't!" He said angrily. _Oh yeah, our hands our stuck together._ Then I thought about last night and became angry. _Serves you right._ And I stubbornly squeezed my eyes shut.

He stopped, and went silent. I smiled secretly and snuggled deeper in the bed.

"If you don't get up, I'll put you on fire." He said quietly. My eyes flew open, and I groaned loudly. I slowly got up and turned to him. "I hate you Natsume… why can't you let me sleep—"

Before I could finish, I found his mouth against mine. I tried to push him away, but my hands and legs had turned to jelly. My heart started beating so fast I thought it would stop He pulled back for a second, and then kissed me again. I widened my eyes, my trembling hand on his arm.

_Natsume…?_

Finally, he pulled away, with me coughing and blushing bright red. I looked up, and his crimson eyes were regarding me coldly. "What—""Because," He interrupted, "Weren't you angry last night because I didn't kiss you?"

"What?!" I exclaimed. _Well, actually, that was kind of true… NO, NO! I was mad because he made a fool out of me! Yes, that's it!_ He studied me, then shrugged and pulled me off the bed and said, "C'mon. We have to get changed. Don't forget Miki's going home today and we're going with her."

_Natsume called Miki by her first name… and he only called me 'Mikan' once!_

I stuck out my tongue at him when he had his back turned.

He threw some clothes at me. "C'mon. Get changed." I scanned the room. "Where is that blanket that separates…" "We don't need it." He said. I gaped at him.

"Dress now."

* * *

_Back to Ruka and Miki…

* * *

_

_Miki's POV_

"Ruka!" I whispered loudly. He shifted, but didn't wake up. I groaned.

I glanced at the blonde head that rested against my shoulder. I gently touched his head. _Wow… his hair is so soft…_ Then I shook my head. _I'm being ridiculous! How can I think about this right now!_

He wasn't heavy, but nor was he light. And it certainly wasn't pleasant to have a boy—a boy that I _maybe_ liked on top of me. Okay, I know I might be in denial… but whatever!

I sighed and finally said, "Ruka, wake up!" and shook him gently. I felt him open his eyes and lift his head a little. He looked at me, with blonde hair falling in those sleepy blue eyes. He blinked a couple of times, as if to realize what's happening.

Then he looked at me a bit closer, then widened his eyes and jumped up.

"Miki?! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, his face blushing a pale pink. I shrugged, pretending that it didn't matter. We looked at each other awkwardly. Then I said, "Well, anyway, let's get dressed. I'm going home today."

* * *

I kicked a pebble into a puddle, burying my nose into my green scarf. I stuffed my free hand into my coat pocket as I saw Natsume arrive, dragging Mikan behind him. Mikan's face was bright red. I'm guessing Natsume did something to her again. 

Ruka greeted them with a soft smile, and pulled down his blue cap. "We're a bit late. This idiot here held us up." Natsume said tonelessly. "That's not true! It's because you insisted—" Mikan's face flushed a deeper red and stuttered, "… n-nothing."

"Whatever. Let's go now." Natsume said, and gave Mikan's hand a hard jerk. Mikan, surprised by his jerk, stumbled forward and crashed into him. "Watch where you're going, idiot." Natsume said, and Mikan stuck out her tongue.

I shifted my gaze and saw the black limo arrive to the front gate. "Hello, my cute little students!" We turned around and saw Narumi-sensei stroll before us, appearing in feminine clothing. Natsume narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"So, I hope you enjoy your week off!" Narumi-sensei said, the ends of his eyes crinkling when he smiled. His eyes rested on me. Maybe I really looked that tired and unhappy, because his smile faltered when he saw me.

"We'll be going, sensei!" Mikan said cheerfully, giving the teacher a peck on the cheek. Narumi-sensei's face brightened and he hugged her. "Enjoy the week, Mikan-chan." The brunette nodded and ran to the limo, dragging Natsume with her.

"We better get going, Miki." Ruka said, giving me a smile. I smiled weakly and nodded, following him to the vehicle. Before I left, Narumi-sensei placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry, Shouta-san. Good luck."

I stiffened, looked at him sharply, and then left without a word.

* * *

Mikan was blabbering on about something, but I wasn't listening. I just stared out the window, lost in my thoughts. Mikan would probably be happy if she got a week to go home. Everyone would. Everyone except me. 

I sighed and rested my forehead against the window.

If I didn't want Mikan and Natsume to know about my family and my past, I could easily distract them and lead them elsewhere. But Ruka… he was _stuck_ with me. I could lie to Natsume and Mikan that I met my parents without them. But Ruka would be with me. He's bound to be suspicious.

What can I do to make things right? What can I do to make my life normal? What can I do… what can I do?

"Miki… are you okay?" I saw Ruka looking at me worriedly. I blinked, and realized I was crying. I wiped away the tears quickly and forced a smile. "I'm okay." "Really? But you were crying—"

"It's nothing. Something got into my eyes."

My heart was heavy with dread as familiar houses and scenery started to appear. I brooded, and it seemed as if there was a dark cloud hanging above my head. Mikan didn't notice anything, and just continued to chatter. Ruka was talking with Natsume, but they both looked at me from time to time, as if to make sure I was still there.

Right now, I felt like jumping out of the car and running away, but I was stuck with Ruka. It felt as if I was handcuffed. I sighed and drummed my fingers against the car seat.

"We're here!" Mikan turned to me, a wide grin on her face. "You finally get to see your family again! Aren't you happy?!"

I didn't say anything.

* * *

a/n: I hope you liked it and please review! Thanks! 


	14. Return

Chapter Thirteen

a/n: This is more of a close up on Miki/Hachiro and Mikan/Grandpa. A little dash of humour...

* * *

I walked as slowly as possible on the road to my house. 

I saw some villagers that I recognized. I didn't say anything to them, neither did I greet them. When they saw me, they squinted at me as if they didn't know who I was, then their eyes would widen with realization, and they would lower their eyes and whisper amongst themselves.

I bit my lip, raised my head, and continued walking.

That's when I saw the green plain near our house. My eyes widened as I saw it, and without thinking, I ran towards it. I fell to my knees and touched the soft blades of grass. Tears threatened to come out as I remembered the summer before the incident.

_Flashback_

_"Onii-chan, look, the fireflies are coming out!" Hachiro exclaimed excitedly. We sat side by side, watching in amazement as these insects appeared in the night sky, fluttering around in the dark._

_"Onii-chan, did you know?" He asked, capturing a firefly in his small hands. "These are little fairies. They'll grant you a wish!" He turned to me with wide eyes, urging me to believe._

_I nodded and smiled. "They're little fairies!" His innocent wide eyes twinkled, and his smile grew wider. "Onii-chan, let's make a wish!" He said, giving me a firefly he had captured. "What do I do, Hachiro?" I asked, as a zillion fireflies fluttered around us and lit our faces._

_"You make a wish, and then you let it go!" He said. I smiled and turned to the 'fairy' in my hand._

_"I wish Hachiro will be the happiest boy in the world!" I said, and let the 'fairy' go. Then I turned to him and smiled. "Hachiro, become the happiest boy in the world." He nodded, his head bobbing up and down._

_Then he turned to his firefly and made a wish. "I wish Onii-chan will always be with me." The words warmed my heart and I hugged him. "I love you, Hachiro."_

_He looked at me with an innocent smile. "I love you too, Onii-chan. Promise you'll always be with Hachiro." I nodded and pinky-swore. Then I said, "And you have to promise to be the happiest boy in the world." He promised too, and he said, "Of course I will." I cocked my head to one side and asked, "Why is that?"_

_"Because Onii-chan will always be with me."_

_End Flashback_

This was where we sat and made our promises. It seemed silly to think of something like that right now, but I suddenly knew what I had to do. Even if my life was imperfect, and my past was ugly, I had something to do.

I had to go to Hachiro.

I promised him I would always be by his side.

Because he was supposed to be the happiest boy in the world.

* * *

"Miki, are you okay?" Ruka asked gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and stood up, turning to Mikan and Natsume. "Let's go." 

We kept on walking, and finally, we arrived to my house. I took in the familiarity of the place and took a deep breath. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. This was it. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

I heard footsteps advancing towards the door, and I held my breath. This was it, Miki. This was it.

And then the door opened.

"May I help you?"

And my eyes widened with disbelief at who I saw.

* * *

A complete stranger. An utter, complete stranger. 

She looked like a nice woman, with neat brown curly hair, kind brown eyes, and dressed in normal housewife clothes. My mouth hung open, my voice stuck in my throat. What was this? What…?

Finally, I managed to say something. "I'm sorry… for disturbing… but, um, do you… by any chance, know the former resident of this house?"

The woman smiled apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, hun. I don't really know anything. We moved in two months ago, and we never really met the family. All I know was they had a little boy and they moved to Tokyo." Then she studied us and said, "Uniforms…? Private school children? Oh my, is it a boarding school?"

But I didn't hear her. _Two months ago they moved out. Two months ago… that was when I enrolled into Alice Academy! They moved out after I left? What… what… why?_

Ruka touched my arm and smiled at the woman. "We're sorry for disturbing you. Thank you for your time. We'll be leaving now." The woman nodded and smiled. "It's okay. Good luck at finding them."

_Hachiro… does that mean I won't see him again?_

At the thought of this, I broke down and started crying. _This can't be true…_

"Oh my, are you quite alright?" The woman asked worriedly. "It's okay, we'll be leaving now. Sorry!" And then Ruka put his arm around me and led me away from the house.

"Miki…" Mikan said sadly, taking my hand. _Why is this happening to me…? Hachiro… this isn't fair, it's not fair! Why? _

"We'll need to find a place to rest for tonight. We _will_ be around here for a week anyway." Natsume said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "But by the looks of this, we probably won't find a hotel anywhere."

I finally snapped out of it and wiped away my tears. He was right. We had more important things to think of right now. Crying wouldn't help our situation right now.

Mikan cocked her head to one side and slowly said, "Now I know why… I can't believe I didn't notice!" "What?" "This is really close to _my_ home!" Mikan said. "I just noticed this place is really familiar! We can go to Grandpa!"

* * *

Ten minutes later we arrived to Mikan's home. 

"Grandpa, I'm home!"

_Crash._

"_MIKAAAAAAAN???!!!!"_

A frail old man crashed through the house and came flying towards us. "_MIKAAAAAAAAAN YOU'RE FINALLY HOME!"_ And then Mikan was enveloped into a big, tight hug.

"Grandpa you're suffocating meee—" "Oh child, you made me worry so! Now you're finally home…"

The three of us stood there, shocked. Even Natsume had his mouth open in surprise.

"Grandpa, can we stay here for a week?" "Children, you can stay here for as long as you like! Please, stay here forever!" "Grandpa, we have to go after a week…" "Silly child, what are you talking about?" "We're only here for a visit, Grandpa." "A _week_? … How long is a week again, child?" "Grandpa, it's seven days."

The old man finally let go of Mikan and nodded at us. "Hello, children. Please, do come in." We reluctantly entered the house. Then suddenly, Grandpa jumped in shock. "Oh my, children! I've forgotten something!"

"What a surprise." Natsume muttered under his breath. I found that we were all tense around Mikan's grandfather. It seemed as if he were a bomb ready to explode any second.

"What did you forget, Grandpa?" Mikan asked. "…" "Grandpa?" "I have forgotten."

We all sweat dropped.

"Now isn't that helpful. Your grandpa has forgotten what he has forgotten." Natsume said. We could all see his impatience was rising at an alarming level. "Oh well, come children, I'll remember what I've forgotten soon enough. Let's find something to eat. You must be hungry!" And he led us cheerfully into the kitchen.

We sat around the wooden table. "What would you like to eat, children?" Grandpa asked, waving a spatula around in the air. "Anything would be nice." Ruka said politely.

"Oh my, nonsense! It'll be a special welcome back meal!" "Grandpa…" "What is it, Mikan?" "I'm cooking, Grandpa." "Nonsense, child! Why would I let you cook?" "Grandpa, I've always cooked for us." "That never happened! … or did it?" "Yes, Grandpa, that did. You can't cook."

Finally, Grandpa surrendered the spatula to Mikan.

While they were talking, my thoughts drifted back to Hachiro. I looked out the window. I wonder where they've gone. They must really don't want me anymore, to leave without telling me. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying.

_I guess I can't keep our promise, Hachiro…

* * *

_

After our meal, Grandpa started introducing us to the house.

There was one bathroom, a living room, a basement, a backyard, and a porch. Halfway through our introduction, Grandpa jumped in shock again. "I've remembered what I've forgotten, children!" "What is it, Grandpa?" Mikan asked warily.

"There are only two bedrooms!" Grandpa yelled. "Grandpa, please don't yell." "But don't you see, child? One bedroom is mine, and then you four have to share one bedroom!"

Our mouths dropped open. We weren't actually shocked because we had to sleep with each other—we _have_ done that anyway. We were actually shocked—more like _worried_ that we wouldn't all fit in a room.

"Um, will we all fit in that room?" Ruka asked quietly. "Um, I think so. We might be squished, but we'll have to make do…" Mikan said apologetically.

I sighed.

This visit is getting more and more chaotic.

* * *

a/n: The next few chaps will probably be about what'll happen on their visit. Hope you liked it and please review! Thanks! 


	15. Ugliness

Chapter Fourteen

a/n: I should be typing up my homework, but I've run out of ideas for my speech. So I decided to finish this chapter. Enjoy...

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up.

We all actually slept in this room last night. It really was a bit squished, but it was okay.

I stood up, careful not to step on anybody.

As I closed the door, something clicked in my brain. _Wait._ I blinked and looked at my hands. I was free! Ruka and I were unstuck! I almost whooped with joy.

What a great way to start the day.

* * *

I pulled on a green sweater and quietly crept along the halls, careful not to make the old wooden floorboards creak. I silently opened the door and stepped outside, breathing in the crisp morning air.

I walked for a long time, in my sweater, uniform skirt, and those boots. I didn't know where I was walking, and how long I've walked. Sometimes it's nice to just walk like this, you know. The world so silent and peaceful around you.

The world was asleep… at rest around me.

Then I stopped walking. Unconsciously I had arrived to the plain. The grass was covered with a layer of thin frost, sparkling in the first rays of the morning. I stood in the middle of the plain and extended my arms towards the blue gray skies.

For now, this is my world. All mine.

The stars are fading in the sky, one by one. Night is ending and darkness is disappearing. But somehow it still feels so dark. So dark I can't see anything. I don't know where to go and what to do. I'm lost and it's so dark.

Everyone I love is always in danger of being taken away from me. Why is that?

"Miki…?" I turned around and saw Ruka. "What are you doing here?" He asked, standing beside me. I didn't say anything, just turned back to the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ruka whispered.

"Where do you think they've gone?" I suddenly whispered. Ruka lowered his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were the same color as the sky.

"Miki… I'm sorry about your family. They probably _did_ send you a letter though…" He said reluctantly. I laughed bitterly. "If they sent a letter, then how come I didn't get it?" He didn't look at me. He opened his mouth to speak, then he closed it again.

"Miki… how do I put this…" Ruka shifted his weight from foot to foot. "The academy… any student that 'catches their eye' is targeted. Like Mikan." He looked straight into my eye. My heart froze. Did that mean I was 'targeted'? No, that's impossible.

Then I thought back to that mysterious 'Persona', and how my visit was suddenly twisted into this.

Was it true?

Was I targeted?

"But that's not for sure." Ruka said, but I could see he was just trying to comfort me. "Thanks, Ruka, I'll think about this… and as for my family…" I smiled warily and shrugged. "I'll just have to see what happens." "Miki…" Suddenly, Ruka stiffened and he looked sharply around him.

I tensed. I felt it too.

We weren't alone.

* * *

"Miki Shouta… and Ruka Nogi…!" A figure appeared, clapping. "I believe we've met before."

Ruka narrowed his eyes. "_Persona_." The man smiled eerily. "Don't fret, Nogi. I'm not here for you. I'm here for that girl over there." He extended a finger at me. I looked at him steadily, challenging him.

He smirked.

"Exactly what I'm looking for." He started advancing towards me. Every muscle in my body tensed and I clenched my fists. To my surprise, Ruka stood in front of me, protecting me from him. "What do you want?"

"What are you talking about, Nogi? I'm only here to… get acquainted with my student." He smirked, playing with one of the many rings on his fingers. "Student?" Ruka widened his eyes and looked at me. "Miki… you're his _student_?"

"If you understand, then please move aside." Persona said. "You don't want both of them to suffer." Ruka tensed, but didn't move. Persona's smirk disappeared. He was angry.

He put a hand on Ruka's arm. His arm started trembling, and he winced in pain. "My arm…!" Persona smirked and shoved him to the ground. "Don't interfere with me."

"Ruka!" I ran towards him, but Persona stopped me. He put a hand on my cheek and said, "Don't go any closer to him, or I'll poison him… and you too." I clenched my teeth. "Stop it!" I yelled. "What are you doing to him?"

He took a step forward, and I backed up. "Do you want to see? Do you want to see my powers?" I widened my eyes. _My Alice! I have to use my Alice…!_

Persona grabbed my hand. I immediately felt pain, but that feeling ran up my arm, and the pain disappeared. Instead, Persona stumbled backwards and held his hand, looking pained.

A boy appeared beside Persona and grabbed me by the collar, lifting me into the air.

"Let me go!" I cried. The boy narrowed his eyes and touched my cheek. "Your mark…" Unspeakable pain ran up my whole body, as if I was being electrocuted.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Again.

I saw everyone around me, looking at me with frightened and worried faces. My head hurt slightly, but other than that, I was fine. I squeezed a smile. _Come on; say something that will make them stop worrying. But I'm so confused… why am I here? What happened?_

"Um… I'm okay… but what happened?" I asked, rubbing my head. Mikan smiled anxiously and said, "Miki, just… we decided to come back… you fainted… and…" She stuttered, and I couldn't make out the rest.

Everyone looked really frightened, and I was starting to get frightened myself too. "Guys… is something wrong?" The air was tense with uneasiness. I looked from face to face, trying to figure out something.

I looked at Natsume, trusting him to tell me something, but he just shifted his gaze. Even he seemed to be scared of something. I looked at Hotaru,but she didn't look at me, as if she _couldn't_ look at me. Ruka was exchanging glances with Narumi-sensei.

The silence was suffocating.

"Guys…" Now I was really scared. What was wrong? Why are they like this?

Finally, Narumi-sensei kneeled beside my bed and looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry, Shouta-san. This… I didn't know this would happen… not this soon anyway… I'm really sorry." "Narumi-sensei?" The teacher did not say a word, and just handed me a mirror.

I stared into it, and my eyes widened in horror.

A black star.

* * *

The mirror fell from my hands and crashed onto the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

I covered my face with my hands.

"H-How did this h-happen?" I cried, my voice shaking. It was exactly like the mark Tsubasa-senpai was given. I was marked.

_You might be targeted, Miki…_

I stared at the shattered pieces of glass on the floor, a million reflections staring back at me. And the ugly black star on my left upper cheek. "No… please…" I whispered. I remembered the agonizing pain Tsubasa-senpai had described. The way you'll be controlled, the way you have to follow orders. And the way you'll be punished if you disobey.

It was like being tortured by The Monster all over again.

Suddenly a hysterical laughter rang out in the heavy silence, and we all turned to the door. There stood a boy. He looked familiar. Then I realized who he was. It was the boy who had attacked me…

_Your mark…_

It was him. He was the one…

"You understand now? Never harm Persona. Because… this is your punishment." He let out another laughter and walked away, his disgusting laughter ringing and echoing down the halls. My head pounded, and suddenly everything seemed blurry.

Memories and words flowed into my mind, overwhelming me, one after another, not stopping.

_Let me out…_

_I'm disappointed, Miki_

_Promise me…_

_Promise me you'll come back!_

_You're disgusting, garbage_

_Alice…_

_Child abuse…_

... _Get out_

_Ugly girl_

_What do I really want?_

_Pathetic_

_No Star…_

_Help…_

_I won't smile_

_Coward_

_You're Best Student!_

_Do you know what's it like to be unwanted?_

_Is there nothing you can do?_

_Stupid_

_Why can't my life be normal?_

_They don't want you anymore_

Memories… all coming back to me, giving me a blow with every word and image. I don't want to be treated like that. I want a normal life. But no matter how many times I wish that, it never comes true. Is there a single star in the sky that will grant my wish?

I don't want to be hurt like that over and over again. I can't take it anymore—always getting hurt again on a still fresh wound. It's not fair. It always feels as if I'm falling, and no one's there to lend a hand. And even if there is, the hand seems to push me back again.

I hate that feeling.

Where can I finally find a hand that can truly pull me out of here?

* * *

a/n: It may seem as if Miki is going crazy. The memories are sentences and words pulled out from each chapter, as you can probably recognize. I hope you liked it, and please review! On the last chapter I didn't get any reviews... -sniff-... oh well, anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! I have to get going on my speech now... -sigh-...


	16. Staying Strong

Chapter Fifteen

a/n: I think this is going to be the longest story I've ever authored, because my longest story so far is Messy Webs Part 2, which has 17 chapters. As to the question how many chapters am I going to have, I'm sorry I can't answer that question. I'm not sure how many chapters am I going to have either, but I'm sure it can't go too long. I'm the type of author that just writes and goes with the flow. So I'm sorry, and please be patient with me. Well, anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Bye, Miki!" Mikan waved cheerfully at me. My heart became heavy as I saw her join the other special ability students and began walking to their classroom. _Their_ classroom. I turned and started to walk to my new classroom. The Dangerous Ability.

I walked by myself, wondering what lay ahead. I touched the star on my cheek. Everyone became very cautious around me when they saw it. The Mark of Obedience. A curse. Everyone knew what kind of student got it. Dangerous students.

After yesterday's break down, I had spent the whole day in bed. I guess at one point I got tired of being depressed. I recovered—mostly, anyway. I also didn't want everyone worried about me. I couldn't go on thinking about how unfortunate I was. There are still things I have to do.

I sighed.

"Shouta-san, is it?" I heard a voice. I turned around and saw a boy. He was about half a head taller than me, and was kind of cute.

He grinned and walked alongside with me. "You're the new student, right?" I nodded, still wondering who he was and what he was doing here. "I'm in the Dangerous Ability too. Nice to meet you, I'm Hayate Matsudaichi." He smiled.

I nodded and studied him. He had light red hair and amber coloured eyes, like a cat. I looked at his uniform. "You're from the middle school division?" He nodded and then grinned. "That makes me your senpai." I laughed. "You want me to call you senpai?" He laughed too, and said, "It's okay, you can just call me Hayate."

"How long have you been in the Dangerous Ability class, Hayate?" I asked curiously. His face darkened. "As long as I can remember." I know I shouldn't have went on, but curiosity won over. "Does that mean you've been in Alice Academy for a long time?" He just nodded.

I looked at his face and clamped my mouth shut. I was making a bad impression. We walked in silence. Finally, he spoke.

"Shouta-san… there's something I have to tell you." I blinked. "What?" He shifted his gaze. "Our teacher is Persona and…" "I know who he is." "But the training… the training you'll receive may not be anything you've received before."

I looked at him. "It can't be that bad." Now he just looked exasperated. "Just… Shouta-san, just promise me whatever you do, stay strong. And you can come to me anytime if you want to to talk."

I promised, and we continued walking.

Stay strong… Isn't that what I've been trying to do for these past years?

* * *

"You're late, Shouta, Matsudaichi."

The room was dark, and Persona stood in the middle of the room, leaning against the wall. There were few students in the room, and they all stood in a semi circle around him.

"I'm sorry, sensei." He said apolegetically and bowed. I cowered behind him, feeling the disapproving stares from the students and the angry glare from Persona. I felt Hayate pull my hand. I looked at him, and he mouthed, 'Say you're sorry'.

I did as he said.

Then Persona said, "Everyone, that's enough waste of time. Go do your exercises while I introduce our new student to our… _procedures_… in the classroom." I felt a chill run up my back and I stood closer to Hayate.

Students started to scatter, and they went to different places, and some went to different rooms. I noticed there were a lot of doors in this room.

While the students scattered, I felt someone pull me aside. I looked up, and gasped at who I saw. Natsume and Tsubasa-senpai.

"Guys?" I asked, shocked. But they looked equally shocked as I. "Miki, what are you doing here?" They asked, their voice a little urgent. "What are _you_ doing here?" I said, pointedly at Tsubasa-senpai. "You should be in the Special Ability class right now!"

He shushed me and looked around us. "Listen, we don't have time to explain right now. Meet us two outside after dinner, in the court yard. We'll have our explanations there. Meanwhile, don't say anything to Mikan, okay?" "Wha…?" "Promise me! This is important!" His eyes were frantic with worry. I promised him.

He looked as if he just had some great weight lifted off him, and he hugged me. "Thanks. See you. Remember, tonight in the court yard, okay?" And then he patted my shoulder and walked off.

I looked at Natsume, a bit dazed. He just gave me a sideways glance and said, "Be careful." And then he walked away, in his own direction.

I looked around me, and realized Hayate was gone. Then, to my utter horror, I realized _everyone_ was gone. I looked in front of me, only to see Persona leaning against the wall, with an eerie smirk on his face.

"Shall we begin our training, Shouta?"

* * *

I was led to very large room. There were boxes and stone walls in the room, making something like a maze. The room was the size of a stadium, and I studied the place with awe.

There were five students in the room, with high school uniforms. I looked questioningly at Persona, but he just walked away and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. Then I looked at the students, but they just regarded me with either interest or boredom.

Finally, Persona spoke. "These students will attack you with their Alices. Your job is to either dodge it or reflect it with your Alice." I widened my eyes with disbelief, not believing what I just heard. What kind of training was this?

But I didn't have time to think, because the first student had already started her attack. The Rock Alice. Rocks grew from her hands and flew in my direction. Quickly, I jumped up on a box. Another rock. I jumped away again and landed swiftly on another surface.

I felt Persona's cold stare on me, and I heard him snap. The girl immediately glowed white, and about a million rocks shot in every direction. The rocks pierced my skin, and I felt the warm blood trickle down my face.

I clenched my teeth, and summoned my Alice. The rocks flew the opposite direction, and hit the girl instead. Persona snapped four times, and the four students all summoned their Alices.

The Plant Manipulation Alice.

The Insect Pheromone Alice.

The Explosion Alice.

The Ice Alice.

I dodged the Alices I could, and reflected the ones I couldn't. I didn't know how long this has been going on, but I was guessed about two hours have passed. My heart was pounding hard, and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears.

My energy was wearing out, and I was getting tired. My movement slowed, and my senses dulled. And I took more blows.

Finally, Persona snapped, and all of them stopped.

Seeing this, I landed on the ground, and looked at them cautiously. Persona could snap his fingers again anytime. But I knew I had no more energy to continue this. My legs were giving out.

I managed to stand, but I was wobbly.

Persona dismissed the five people, and they left the room. Finally, I relaxed a bit, but I knew I still had Persona to face. I regarded him cautiously. He looked at me for a second. Then he slapped me across the face.

Shocked, I looked at him with wide eyes.

He looked at me with disgust. "Is this all you can do? This isn't good enough!" I clenched my teeth. I opened my mouth to protest, but suddenly, a shock ran through my body. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself, willing the pain to stop.

When the pain subsided, my whole body was trembling with exhaust and pain. He smirked and lifted my chin with his finger. "Don't forget your Mark of Obedience, Shouta. Don't defy me." I narrowed my eyes and swallowed my anger.

He smirked again and shoved me backwards. I glared at him. I expected him to either hit me again or scold me, but he just turned around and left the room.

I kneeled there in a daze. A few minutes passed, and I realized it was getting late.

I stood up and left the room, staring straight forward. Everyone had left, and I wandered along the halls, feeling like a ghost. Suddenly, someone caught my arm. I turned around slowly and realized it was Hayate.

He looked at me and whispered, "Oh god, I knew this would happen." And then he hugged me tightly. I buried my head in his shoulder. I felt so safe, so protected in his arms. Another person who I could trust.

Finally, I couldn't hold it anymore and burst into tears

* * *

.

I hurried out into the court yard after dinner.

I had spent a long time in Hayate's arms, just crying. After that we talked about Persona's training and such at dinner. Then after he made sure I was okay, he followed his friends down the middle school wing. I couldn't help but feel alone after he left.

I saw two figures under a Sakura tree and walked quickly in that direction. Tsubasa-senpai stood up when he saw me arrive, and invited me over. I sat down, wedged between Tsubasa-senpai and Natsume.

After we were settled, I played with my fingers uncomfortably. "I see you've got your first day of training with Persona." Natsume said, looking pointedly at my wounds. I bit my lip. Tsubasa-senpai gave me a wary look. "You'll be expecting more, Shouta-san."

I looked at the ground and changed the subject. "Tsubasa-senpai, why were you in the Dangerous Ability class?" The senpai's face fell, but Natsume just said, "That's what we would like to ask you."

I lowered my gaze and said, "Persona came to find me before I went to visit home. He told me I was in the Dangerous Ability class now, but he didn't tell me anything more." Then I looked at them. "What about you guys?" It was then when I realized that I never tried to find out about Natsume. I was too involved with my own problems to care about my friends.

"Me, I was always in the Dangerous Ability class. The Fire Alice _is_ dangerous." Natsume said tonelessly. I looked at Tsubasa-senpai, but he didn't say anything; neither did he look at me. I looked questioningly at him, and Natsume also looked at him with interest.

Finally, he said, "The academy wants me to do missions again." I felt Natsume stiffen. "Bastards." He muttered under his breath. Tsubasa-senpai gave me a bitter smile. "Just don't tell Mikan about any of this, okay?" I nodded.

Then I said, "But won't Mikan find out? I mean, if you're always missing, she's bound to find out." He looked at the night sky with a sad smile on his face. "I'll have to hold off as long as I can. I can't let Mikan know about this."

I looked at the ground quietly. Everyone was trying to protect Mikan. She was so lucky.

"Does Ruka know about this?" I turned around and realized Natsume was talking to me. I shifted my gaze. "Ruka knows I'm in the Dangerous Ability class. But he doesn't know anything else." "Shouldn't you tell him?" "That's my own choice." I said, pursing my lips.

Natsume shrugged and stood up. Then he looked at me straight in the eye and said, "Just don't lie to him anymore."

I stiffened and clenched my fists.

Not fair. It wasn't fair. Does he have any idea how hard it was to keep my secret? Does he think I enjoy lying to my friends? Does he know anything about me? Does he know how I feel? How could he say that? I know it's wrong to lie, but…

... Why did everyone else have the right to lie to me?

* * *

As the days wore on, I became stronger, and I could take on ten people at a time. Persona became satisfied, but I could see he wanted me to be better. I trained hard everyday, and I got to know some people from the Dangerous Ability class.

Most of them were cold and unfriendly, like Natsume, but some of them were nice. A little shy and distant, though.

I started hanging out with Hayate a lot. He was really nice to me, and he was a good listener. It felt like having a big brother.

I thought of this while eating lunch.

"Miki!" I turned and saw Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume walk this way. "Hi, guys." I said with a smile as they sat down. "Miki, we hardly see you these days!" Mikan whined. "You told me that you take Special Ability another time now, so I don't see you in that class anymore!"

I felt Natsume and Ruka's eyes on me. I looked down at my lunch and let out a nervous laugh. "Y-Yeah, that's too bad, isn't it?" Mikan continued to complain about something, but I wasn't listening anymore. I had lost my appetite. I stood up and gave them a small smile. "Sorry, I'm not hungry. See you guys later."

And I left the table.

A few minutes later, I had escaped the cafeteria to outside. I walked aimlessly along the quiet courtyard, kicking pebbles here and there. "Shouta-san!" I looked around me, but I saw no one. Confused, I continued walking.

"Shouta-san!" Hearing my name again, I stopped, this time a little irritated. "Up here!" I looked up, and saw Tsubasa-senpai lying on a tree branch above. I smiled and ran to the tree, placing my hands on the trunk. "Senpai, are you sleeping again?"

He laughed and said, "Come on up!" I looked around me and started climbing the tree. After I hoisted myself up, I sat beside him. "You don't look so well, Shouta-san." He said, placing a hand on my forehead. I smiled vaguely. "I'm fine." He frowned when he saw my wounds. "Have you been training again?" I nodded. "You shouldn't train so hard."

I swung my legs back and forth. "If I don't train, Persona will get angry." I could feel Tsubasa-senpai back off a bit. "I guess that can't be helped. Just… don't hurt yourself, Shouta-san. We're all worried about you." I looked at my senpai's concerned expression and nodded. "I'll be careful."

He hugged me and said, "I'm glad that you can take care of yourself, Shouta-san." I smiled a little. _Take care of myself…_ Do I?

"Miki?" Tsubasa-senpai let me go and I looked under us. Ruka was waving at me. I smiled and waved back. I watched Ruka climb the tree stealthily and sit down beside me, swinging his legs over the branch.

"Ruka-pyon, you finished your lunch?" I asked. It had been a long time since Ruka and I talked. The last time we talked was when I went back 'home'.

"Yeah, I finished. How come you didn't eat?" He asked, giving me that soft smile of his. My heart skipped a beat. I told myself to calm down and I smiled back. "I wasn't hungry." Ruka hesitated, and then said, "Miki, is it okay if you told me why Persona said that you're his student?"

My smile disappeared. I could feel Tsubasa-senpai's curious eyes on me, wondering how I would respond. I remembered Natsume's words. _Don't lie to him anymore._

I sighed and said, "I _am_ his student. I'm in the Dangerous Ability class now. I don't know why either." I waited for Ruka's shocked response, but it didn't come. Instead, he took my hand. I looked at him, and his blue gray eyes bore into mine. I blushed slightly, my heart increasing speed.

"Miki, is that why you lied to Mikan?" He asked. I looked away and couldn't help but smile bitterly. So it's because of Mikan. But I knew I was being unreasonable. Ruka liked Mikan; of course he would care about her.

So I brought myself to smile at him and say, "Yes, that's why I lied. I don't want her to worry about me." The words tumbled out of my mouth, and once they were out, I realized I was lying to him. I bit my lip.

Ruka smiled warmly at me and said, "You're too kind, Miki." I squeezed a smile, and I could feel Tsubasa-senpai's eyes on me. I hated this.

"Shouta-san!" All three of us looked down. There sure were a lot of people looking for me today. To my surprise, it was Hayate. He grinned and looked up at me. I felt Tsubasa-senpai and Ruka stiffen. I saw Hayate's gaze move to those two, and his smile faded.

I felt a tension between them, and it made me uncomfortable. "Guys, is something wrong?" I asked. "Hayate Matsudaichi." Tsubasa-senpai muttered under his breath. "That's his name… do you guys know each other?" I asked, perplexed.

He didn't say anything. Then I heard Hayate say, "Shouta-san, Persona wants you. He has something to talk about with you." I looked at Ruka uneasily, and he smiled at me. It somehow comforted me, and I smiled back.

"I'll be going now, senpai, Ruka-pyon." I said. Tsubasa-senpai hugged me and whispered, "Be careful." I just nodded and jumped off the tree branch, landing swiftly on the ground. I looked at Hayate once, but he wasn't looking at me.

I told myself I didn't care, and walked towards the academy.

After I arrived, I went into the Dangerous Ability classroom. I opened the door, and saw Persona in the middle of the classroom. Beside him stood a short figure. The room was too dark, and I couldn't really see who it was, but the person gave me an odd feeling of familiarity.

Persona smirked when he saw me. "Shouta-san, I see you're here. I just wanted to introduce you to our new student." Confused, I looked at the figure. Why did he call me just to introduce a new student?

The person walked before me, and as my eyes adjusted in the darkness, they widened with horror and disbelief at who I saw. "Onii-chan?" He said. With my eyes glued on him, I took a step back. This must be some joke.

What was Hachiro doing here?

* * *

a/n: dun dun dun! It feels weird to put something exciting like this so late in the story.

For people who didn't read the Hana Princess Arc, Hayate is a real character from Gakuen Alice. He's 15, in the middle school division. In the Hana Princess Arc, he was part of Persona's group. He's in love with Hotaru and he always blushes when he sees her. It was kind of cute, but I thought it was dorky because-- get this-- he only liked Hotaru because she reminded him of this game character! I thought it was kind of pathetic. The hair colour and everything was what I imagined he would look like, because I couldn't find a coloured picture of him. Of course, in this story, he'll be cooler and more sophisticated.

I'm going to write more Ruka and Miki moments, also more Natsume and Mikan moments, so please be patient with me. And if you're wondering why Tsubasa-senpai keeps hugging Miki, I'm just putting it like when he hugs Mikan.

But anyway, I hope you liked it and please review! Thanks!


	17. Darkness

Chapter Sixteen

a/n: A pretty short chap, sorry. This is all I can update. By the way, how was everyone's Halloween? I actually went trick or treating with my friends. Some people said me and my friends are too old, but I say that you're NEVER to old to go trick or treating! After all, it's the sake of the sugar!

And thanks to TheSilentOne29 for the onee-chan/onii-chan correction. Many thanks!

Well, now, enjoy this short chap.

* * *

"Hachiro…?" I choked out, still shocked. 

A smile spread on the little boy's face, and he leaped towards me, giving me a big hug. "Onee-chan, I finally get to see you again!" He cried. I looked at my five year old stepbrother and felt tears threatening to come out.

Hachiro…

"Sorry to disturb your touching moment of reunite, but we have things to talk about, Shouta." Persona said, looking a little irritated. I looked at him and my jaw hardened. What was he up to now?

Persona turned to Hachiro and lightly pulled him away from me. I watched as his expression turned soft and gentle. "Do you want to explore the school a bit? I have some things to talk with your onee-chan." He said with a gentle smile.

Shocked, I looked at his expression. Just like The Monster.

I watched as Hachiro hesitated. He looked at me, and then looked at Persona. A student I recognized from training came in. It seems that the student is the 'guide' of Hachiro. My stepbrother reluctantly took a step towards that student, but he kept looking at me, asking for my permission.

I looked at Persona, and his expression told me that if I don't do the right thing Hachiro and I would suffer. I looked at Hachiro and bit my lip. Then, with a tight voice, I said, "Go on, Hachiro. Sensei would like to speak to me."

With my word of okay, Hachiro smiled and went along with the student. Before he left, he gave me a kiss of the cheek and said, "Bye, onee-chan!"

After he left, I turned to Persona. "What is Hachiro doing here?" I demanded, anger rising in my chest. He smirked and leaned against the wall. "Hachiro has enrolled into Alice Academy."

"What?!" I cried. Hachiro enrolled into Alice Academy? How was that possible?

Persona's smirk grew wider. "I see that you're shocked, Shouta. It seems that your brother also has an Alice. The Wish Alice."

"The Wish Alice?" I repeated.

"It seems that your brother can grant wishes." He said. Hachiro… he can grant wishes? This can't be true. These things only happen in fairy tales… but then, what has happened so far didn't seem very true either.

"We'll get him to start working for the academy right away." He said, folding his arms. Then he turned to leave. "Shouta, your brother will be very useful to the academy." His voice sent a shiver up my spine, and I had a dark feeling about all this.

* * *

"Shouta-san!" I turned around and saw Hayate walking towards me. His voice was urgent, and his eyes were a little worried. "You know that your brother's working for the academy now, right?" "Yes… wait a sec…" I looked at him a little oddly. "How did you know…"

He waved my question away and said, "Are you just going to let them do that to your brother?" My shoulders slumped. I really couldn't do anything. Seeing that I didn't respond, he said, "You should stop them."

"Well, I don't know how." I said, a little frustrated.

Hayate's expression darkened. "Well, you should find a way soon." Confused, I looked at him. "Why are you suddenly so serious about my brother?" he looked away without a word. Then he said, "He has the Limitless Alice." I blinked. "What does that mean?"

"That means he'll die."

* * *

_No_.

Hachiro couldn't die! I clenched my fists and turned towards the Dangerous Ability classroom again. He was the only one I've got left. I have to stop Persona! Angry, I started to run towards the classroom.

But Hayate caught my hand and said, "Shouta-san, you can't go!" Enraged, I glared at him. "He's my brother! I have to stop them!" Now he looked frustrated too. "Don't be stupid! It's not Persona you're against—it's the academy!"

This hit me with a pang, and I stepped back. Yet I did not falter. "This doesn't change the fact I have to save Hachiro!" "Your efforts will be useless! You—one person, against the whole academy?" "So you're telling me I have to watch my brother—a five year old kid die before my eyes?!" "There must be some other way! If you go now, you'll only be hurting yourself!" "Then what do you expect me to do?" I cried, feeling frustrated and desperate.

He saw my despair and softened his eyes. He took me into his arms and hugged me. I let my head rest on his shoulder and started to cry softly. Everything was so chaotic—out of my control and what I can do. What can I do?

Everything is a mess.

"There, there, it's okay. We'll find a way." He whispered soothingly in my ear, patting my shoulder. Hearing these words, I felt more assured and I let my tears flow freely.

"Miki?" I wiped away my tears and looked behind me. There Ruka was, pale faced and shocked, staring straight at me.

* * *

"Ruka, what are you doing here?" I asked, reaching for him. He didn't move, and his blue eyes seemed icy. What was wrong? "Ruka, are you okay?" I asked softly, searching his face. He still stayed silent.

Frightened by his silent response, I reached for his hand.

But instead, he slapped my hand away and glared at me. "I'm okay, I'm better than ever! It sure feels good—every time I try to talk to you, you never tell me anything about yourself. Oh, but wait, I should be thankful that you even talk to me!" He said sarcastically.

"Ruka, is something wrong?!" I asked, frightened and a little taken aback. Gentle, kind Ruka—why is he talking like this? I don't understand.

"Why would something be wrong? If something was wrong, I bet _you_ would talk about it with me." He shot at me, with that same sarcastic tone. Trembling, I took a step back. For the first time, I felt how much it hurt. How much it hurt to have someone you like talk to you like that.

Ruka looked coldly at me, and then turned and walked away.

Brokenhearted, I watched him walk away. Everything was crumbling, shattering, breaking apart. As I watched him walk further and further away, it gave me the once lonely feeling I felt when Dad left. Horrified, I started to run after him. I don't want the same thing to happen again. I don't want the Ruka I knew to leave—and never come back.

It was a strange feeling. As I was running after him, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time or what exactly was I doing. Everything was a blur.

All I could remember was the moment that I wrapped my arms around him.

I felt his surprise, and his walking come to a halt. Then he turned around and looked at me with surprise in his blue gray eyes. "Miki…?" He asked, his eyes wide. I looked at him, my arms still around him. "I'm sorry, Ruka." He blinked, and his expression softened.

Then he gently loosened my arms from him. I put my hands by my sides, and looked at him. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, and then turned his eyes on me. "Why are you saying sorry?" Now it was my turn to blink. A little confused, I said, "You were upset." "Do you know why?" He said, looking a little tired.

I looked at my feet. I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came. Why was I saying sorry? I looked at him, and he smiled a little wryly. "Just like Mikan." He said. I stiffened. Mikan again. Then he said, "If you don't know why you're apologizing, your sorry means nothing to me." And then he turned and walked away again.

This time I didn't go after him.

* * *

"Hotaru…" I said, poking at an oddly shaped tool.

Hotaru didn't respond, but I knew she was listening. "Ruka was upset yesterday." Hotaru paused for a second, and then returned to her work. "I could see that." Sighing, I said, "I don't know why."

I explained what happened yesterday, not leaving out a single detail.

When I finally finished, I studied her, looking for a response. Hotaru stopped her work and turned around to face me. "You're an idiot." She said tonelessly. I shrugged, in no mood to fight with her.

"It's very obvious why he was angry." She said, her violet eyes not leaving me. I looked at her eagerly. "Do you know why? Can you tell me?" She hesitated, and then said, "It comes with a cost." I groaned. So typical of Hotaru. But then she said,

"Besides, I think Ruka would've liked you to figure it out yourself."

* * *

I turned off the lights and slipped into bed, staring at the ceiling.

Other than worrying about Ruka and training, I had to worry about a big problem. Hachiro. And I had to figure out a way to save him. Fast.

I thought back to Persona's words. The Wish Alice. The Alice to grant wishes. I turned on my bed. Hachiro… he'll be forced to work for the academy. The academy was really as dark as Tsubasa-senpai had described it—how could they be so cruel?

How could they make an innocent five year old kid work?

And work that makes them risk their lives…

Suddenly, I heard banging on my window. Rubbing my eyes, I opened the bedside light and got out of bed. I went to my window and looked outside. It was really dark, and I couldn't see anything. I decided it was wind and turned to go back to bed.

That's when a pair of hands reached out from the dark and covered my mouth, stifling my scream.

* * *

a/n: Deciding to add a little suspense and maybe horror, for the sake of Halloween. I wanted to write a Halloween fic for Gakuen Alice, but I didn't have time, unfortuantely. Well, maybe sometime else. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Thanks! 


	18. The Battle

Chapter Seventeen

a/n: And voila, the most exciting chapter I've written so far. It's my first time trying something like this, so bear with me. And another cliffie at the end. Good luck with that.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and then squeezed them shut again. My head hurt, and my mouth was dry. I looked around me. It was dark, and there were boxes everywhere. I tried to move, and realized my hands were tied together by rope. 

Panicked, I blinked a few times, trying to remember what had happened. Then I remembered someone coming into my room and covering my mouth. That means… I'm probably kidnapped!

My chest filled with panic, and I studied my surroundings again. That's when I noticed there were two figures lying at my side. I peered closer, and realized they were… Natsume and Tsubasa-senpai?

They were kidnapped too? I heard them groan and open their eyes. Natsume was the first one to become alert. "Damn… again?" Confused, I looked at Tsubasa-senpai. He blinked a few times, and then clenched his teeth. "The AAO…"

Perplexed, I said, "Guys, what's that?" They looked at me for a second, as if realizing that I was there. Then Tsubasa-senpai said, "AAO is the Anti-Alice Organization. They're Alices that go against the academy. They always stir up some trouble." He said, distracted. I fell silent. So there were other Alices that went against the academy?

"Guys, lie down and pretend to be asleep!" Tsubasa-senpai hissed, and we all closed our eyes. I heard footsteps nearing and stop before us. I felt my heart slamming against my chest, and I was almost afraid that they would hear it.

"So this is the one with the Mirror Alice?" A voice said. It sounded like a boy, around twenty or so, and he had a nice voice. "Yes." Another voice said, and it sounded like an older boy. I felt someone nudge me in the stomach with his foot, and I forced myself to not make a sound or move.

"She _does_ look like her." The person said. Look like whom? I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't burst out with questions. Then he said with a slight satisfaction in his voice, "She's perfect."

As I listened to their departing footsteps, I slowly opened my eyes. Natsume, who lay beside me, was staring at me with those crimson eyes. "You're in trouble." He said darkly. "By the sound of their talking, they know you."

This was not a comforting thought.

I turned away and looked at Tsubasa-senpai. "Before they came, you guys talked like this has happened before. Did it?" I asked. The senpai nodded. "Last time it was Mikan, Natsume, and Sumire." I blinked. "Why are they kidnapping us?"

"Good question."

We all turned in horror at the person that was talking. It was a boy, around twenty or so. He was handsome, with red hair and deep violet eyes. He kneeled down before me and put his finger under my chin. My eyes widened as I stared into those deep eyes.

"We're the AAO. And today…" He took my hand and kissed it. "… We're here upon a request." Then he snapped his fingers. A man dressed in black came before us and untied us. He smiled charmingly at me. "I'm sorry we had to treat you so roughly. But as you know, the academy is very cautious."

I narrowed my eyes, unmoving of his charm. Tsubasa-senpai and Natsume glared at the boy. "Shut up, Reo!" Natsume said through clenched teeth. "We already told you. We're not leaving the academy."

The boy smirked and said, "You haven't changed at all, have you, Natsume?" Natsume narrowed his eyes. The boy—Reo turned to me and touched his earring. I blinked. What was he doing? "Miki, don't listen to him!" Tsubasa-senpai suddenly yelled, but it was too late.

"You'll join the AAO, Miki Shouta."

* * *

I felt a little dizzy, and everything went blurry. The room was spinning, and I felt a little lightheaded. Everything was swirling around me. 

When the room finally stopped spinning, all I saw were the astonished faces of my friends. I looked in front of me, and saw Reo on the floor, with a dazed expression on his face. We all stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

It was Tsubasa-senpai that acted first. "Guys, quick, run!" We all scrambled to our feet and started running. All I knew was to run, but I wasn't running very fast. My knees were weak with fear, and my hands were trembling uncontrollably. I haven't been this scared for a long time.

"Stop!" A voice yelled. Tsubasa-senpai and Natsume immediately froze in place. "Damn it!" Natsume cursed, and although he acted tough, I could actually see fear in his eyes. I stopped running and looked back at my friends.

"Miki, keep running, don't worry about us!" Natsume yelled at me. My heart pounded, and I looked back and forth at the fearful expressions on my friend's faces and the angry look Reo had on.

I could stay with my friends and fight Reo and risk being caught—or worse. Or I could run away, save myself, and go for help. Then I bit my lip.

No. I am not going to betray them. They're my friends. I couldn't just leave them here.

Reo ran towards me and grabbed my hand, twisting it behind my back. I cried in pain, and widened my eyes at the twisted expression of anger on his face. "You are just like her… I hate you." Confused and scared, I kicked him and struggled out of his grasp.

I ran to my friends and summoned my Alice. They became unstuck, and we started to run again, while Reo cursed us and started to chase after us. "What Alice does he have anyway?" "The Voice Pheromone Alice." "That's why you told me not to listen to him?" "Yes!"

When we finally reached the entrance, we were suddenly blocked by an army of men. Men dressed in identical black suits jumped down from the boxes and started attacking us with their Alice.

We fended them off, until all the men were at our feet, and the only people left were Reo and two black suited men. Now Reo looked angry and also scared. "Don't come close to me." He said. "There's no use using your Alice, Reo." I said.

But then he said, "Miki Shouta, let's talk this through." He took a few steps towards me. I didn't move. "It's really a simple request. I'm just asking that you join the AAO. I mean, you hate the academy too, right?" I looked at him, and his eyes showed a small plea. I suddenly felt sorry for him. It was as if he was persuading himself, and needed someone else to agree with him in order to convince himself that.

But I kept my face and voice neutral. "I don't like the academy, but nor do I hate it." His face fell and darkened. "What about your friend, Natsume?" I blinked. Natsume? "Reo, she has nothing to do with this." Natsume said angrily. But Reo went on. "Don't you know both your friends are doing missions for the academy?"

That was true. They were making Tsubasa-senpai and Natsume work. But still… "And you know that Natsume is dying, right?"

This hit me with a shock. I jerked back and stared at Natsume with wide eyes. Natsume… dying?

Now he really looked furious. "Damn you, Reo." A ball of fire appeared on his hand. Reo, seeing me falter, smirked. "Now, Natsume, don't waste your life. You haven't got much left anyway." Natsume backed off a little, and I saw the fear in his eyes.

Fear of shortening his life again.

"Natsume, don't!" I heard Tsubasa-senpai say, with a hint of warning in his voice. "Tch." He angrily put out the fire and glared at Reo. Reo smirked, gaining confidence again. "And I know about your brother." He continued, stepping towards us. "He'll die soon too." I winced, remembering Hachiro.

"I don't know what type of Alice you have, but they'll make you do missions too." Reo said. "Do you want to be controlled and used by the academy?" I remembered The Monster. I'd be controlled again. "Shouta-san, don't listen to him! He's just trying to get you to join the AAO!" Tsubasa-senpai yelled.

But his voice seemed so little. "You don't want to be controlled, do you?" I suddenly felt dizzy, and everything was silent, except the faint buzzing in my ear. Then all I could hear was the voice of Reo.

"Join us, Miki Shouta. We can save you from the academy. We can save everyone you love. You won't be controlled by the academy. You can fight back, Miki Shouta."

Suddenly, everything blurred and I found myself on the cement floor. I looked up and saw Natsume glaring at me. He slapped me across the face and said, "You idiot! Why did you lower your Alice defense? Don't listen to him! He's—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Reo jerked him off me and threw him against the wall. Horrified, I saw Reo smirk at me. "You're not wrong, and I'm telling the truth. Why can't you follow what you believe? After all, it's the only truth. The academy is evil, and we have to go against it!"

His voice rose, and got louder and louder. Frightened, I backed against the wall, but he jerked me up and held me by my collar. I winced, looking down at Reo's deep purple eyes. _He's strangling me… I can't breathe…_

I started coughing, trying to struggle out of his grasp and loosen his grip.

"Shouta-san!" Tsubasa-senpai yelled, panicked. I struggled some more, my vision starting to blur. _I have to get… out… of here…_

Suddenly, I heard a blood curdling scream, and I was thrown to the floor. I held my throat and coughed violently, then winced in pain as I watched blood trickle down my leg. I looked up, and to my horror, saw Reo on fire.

My eyes widened as the fire crackled, and Reo continued to scream in agony.

I looked behind the burning fires, and saw Natsume on his knees, his eyes wide with fury. Tsubasa-senpai also looked shocked, and both of us stared at him. Two men rushed forward, panicking at the fires that engulfed their leader.

Suddenly, Reo and the two men disappeared. Just disappeared.

Shocked, we looked at the fire that was spreading. Reo had disappeared from within the fire? How was that possible? But we didn't have time to think of that. The fires were spreading quickly, and the wooden boxes were not helping.

Then, Natsume looked alarmed. "Guys, the boxes are filled with explosives!" Horrified, Tsubasa-senpai grabbed our hands and started running. I felt the sparks hit my skin, and the stifling heat the fires around us were giving. Everything was so bright and blurry…

Tsubasa-senpai led us around the fires, dodging the ceilings and boxes that were falling, and the fires that blocked our way. "Here!" Tsubasa-senpai yelled, and tried to open the metal door. "Damn, it's locked!" He cursed. He started to pound the door, then slamming himself against it, trying to break open the door.

Sweat covered our faces, and we were all weak from using our Alices.

Natsume held my arm tightly, breathing heavily. He looked weakly at Tsubasa-senpai, who was still pounding against the door. Natsume lowered his head and started gasping for air. Tsubasa-senpai stopped and turned around, alarmed. "The kid needs his medication!" He cursed. Now I saw real fear and despair in his eyes.

I looked around, panicked. Now I really felt desperate. If the reliable Tsubasa-senpai felt fear and despair, then it really felt as if all hope were gone.

That's when I spotted a small cracked hole in the corner of the wall. "Guys, let's crawl through that hole!" I yelled over the crackling fires. "It's our only hope!" We all scrambled towards the opening. "You go first, Tsubasa-senpai! Then Natsume will go and you'll have to pull him through!" I ordered. Tsubasa-senpai swiftly went through the crack, and then Natsume weakly struggled through. After I assured he was safely through, I kneeled down.

But it was too late.

I heard a deafening explosion, and everything went black.

* * *

a/n: dun dun dun! I hope it was bearable! I thought it came out okay, personally. Well anyway, hope you liked it and please review! If I'm lucky I might be able to update chapter eighteen. But I doubt it, since I still have homework to do. Eh. 


	19. Death

Chapter Eighteen

a/n: alas, after a WHOLE YEAR (not even kidding, last update was 11-o3-o7) I have updated. sorry for the cliffiee. ;P  
but here is chapter eighteen, a strangely short chap, and we're nearly drawing to a close. I think the next chapter I update will be The End, followed an epilogue.  
This chap is made up of transitioning Ruka/Miki POVs. i intended this to be a Ruka x OC story, but my stories never turn out the way i want them to anyway. XD  
Other than that, hopefully you guys will like this chap, and reviews would be great. (understatement XD)

This chap consists a lot of violence and stuff, so please read at your own discretion. :)

* * *

I had felt sorry for myself for too long.

When my mom died, I did nothing but cry.  
When the Monster came and abused me, I said nothing when I could.  
When Dad no longer spoke to me, I silently went along.  
When I had to leave, I did not protest either.

I left Hachiro, the only person who loved me. I broke my promise, yet I said nothing, did nothing but cry.

_Nothing._

I used my misfortune as an excuse. I could've changed all that. I spent most of my life blaming myself, blaming everything that had happened to me when I didn't have to.

Now I have finally done something right.

Even if it meant that I sacrificed myself.

* * *

_Ruka's POV_

When we rushed to the hospital, hearing about their kidnap and the explosion, Narumi-sensei was already there, his expression as anxious as ours.

Tsubasa-senpai only had minor burns and scratches here and there, Natsume had a few broken bones, but other than that he was fine. Mikan let out a loud sob and hugged him tightly, while he protested with a scowl but you could tell he didn't mind at all.

We all let out a sigh of relief and smiled warily. The doctors were milling about, checking temperatures and medicine, and we finally got a sense that everything was stabilized and everything was okay now.

Suddenly, Narumi-sensei jerked back his head and his eyes became panicked as he scanned the room. "Everyone, I think we forgot someone." He said, his face eerily pale. We all exchanged glances. Narumi swallowed.

"Miki isn't here."

We stood frozen in place, the realization setting in like a heavy rock sinking to the bottom of a river.

* * *

_Miki's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes, my head throbbing with pain. I slowly sat up, and an unbearable pain immediately shot up my leg. I groaned in agony as clenched my teeth and hoisted myself up. I probably had a few broken bones. I looked around me. It was completely dark, except a small window about four feet above my head that had some light seeping through it. I limped a few steps forward, willing my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Suddenly I heard a voice that sent a chill up my spine.

Persona.

"My, my, if it isn't Shouta." He appeared from the darkness, a cold smirk on his face. "It was quite fortunate for me, really, to find you lying there in a pile of burnt rubble. I considered taking Natsume along, but I've had my fun with him. He's a bit boring now." I gritted my teeth, glaring at him. "Oh my, what a pretty red! It's the same wild, fury look Natsume had in his eyes. Too bad it's gone, now that he is in love with that Sakura girl. But you still have it." He smirked unpleasantly, advancing towards me.

I limped backwards uneasily, wincing in pain. My anger was mixed in with fear. I was weak and injured, and there's no telling what he'd to me.

"The Mirror Alice, am I correct? Quite interesting, quite interesting indeed." He said. "It's a perfect metaphor for who you are. _A reflection of all the garbage in the world._" "Shut up!" I clenched my teeth, balling my fists. "I do not lie, Miki. There must be a reason your mom left you, your dad left you, your stepmother abused you, and no one else loves you!" He said, with a disgusting grin. Ruka flashed by my mind. But I shook him away. "It doesn't matter! As long as I love someone it's enough for me." I said, as calm as I possibly could.

"How noble of you!" Persona clapped his hands sarcastically. "I admire your... _innocence_ and _naivety_. Quite amusing, actually." I said nothing.

"It would be so fun to let you die a slow and agonizing death." He whispered, taking another step forward, so that he was now right in front of me. He tilted my chin, studying my face with his cold, ruthless eyes. "You look just like her." Just for a split second, I saw in surprise a warm softness in his eyes, as if winter melting into spring.

But they hardened just as quickly.

He threw me to the floor harshly, and I yelped in pain. Blood trickled down my arm from the fresh wounds. I clenched my teeth to stop myself from crying. "Why are you doing this to me?" I cried, tears rolling down my blood and dirt streaked cheeks. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Persona laughed sarcastically. "Women are all the same, aren't they? They always think they're the victim. They always think that they're the only ones in pain." He knelt down before me and grabbed a handful of my hair, pushing my head back. "Let me tell you something… _Miki Shouta_." His eyes were filled to the brim with fury and disdain. "The world doesn't revolve around you." Anger rose within me. "I know that, Persona! I'm not cold blooded like you! Unlike you, love exists for me!" I shouted in anger. The words tumbled out of my mouth, and I instantly felt regret.

Persona's face went even paler than before. He smiled coldly and let go of me harshly, standing up. "Really? Are you so sure that _you_ have a little bit of your heart for anyone else?" He started walking backwards, chuckling sarcastically. "Yes!" I replied angrily. "We'll see." He said. He snapped his fingers and dim light lit up. There was a figure in a chair. I squinted my eyes, looking more closely. My blood ran cold at who I saw.

Hachiro.

* * *

_Ruka's POV_

"Where is she?" I asked frantically, panic rising to my throat. Everyone exchanged glances quickly, but there was obviously no answer.

I grabbed a nearby doctor, searching his face. "Where is Miki Shouta?" I demanded. "What?" The doctor asked, surprised. "There should be a girl with these two!" I said. "There were only two boys at the scene." The doctor replied, and looked at us. "We searched the place thoroughly. There were only these two boys."

I let the doctor go and clenched my fists. Someone must have taken her. The AAO? No… then they would've taken Natsume and Tsubasa too. Who could it be?

"Okay guys, I'll contact the academy for a search." Narumi said, his face just as pale as ours. "How can you be sure they'll search for her?" I demanded. Narumi simply looked at me warily.

"Because she is _important_ to the academy." He looked at me levelly. "And you of all people should know that."

I said nothing.

* * *

_Miki's POV_

"Hachiro!" I cried, and I tried to get up, but a shooting pain up my spine reminded me of my Mark of Obedience.

Hachiro's eyes were void and lifeless. He was like an empty shell.

"Hachiro?" I willed him to hear me. But he didn't. He must be possessed or something.

Persona smiled in cold amusement, drawing a blade from his pocket. The steel shone as he turned the blade, the same cold glint Persona had in his eyes. He drew it to Hachiro's cheek, and he pressed the blade into his skin, sinking into his soft skin until blood seeped through it.

The pain was as if it were my own.

I heard myself scream.

Persona paused and lifted the blade away from Hachiro's face. A crimson line was clear on Hachiro's snow white skin. Persona turned to me, clearly mocking me. He started walking towards me. Tears streamed down my face. I widened my eyes and looked up at him in fear. I knew what he was capable of. I could only stare at him and follow his every movement.

He knelt down before me and twirled the knife between his fingers inches before my face. I watched it, and then returned my gaze to Persona's dark eyes that bore into mine. "What do you want?" I whispered. He stopped twirling the blade. There was a moment of complete silence. "I don't know." He whispered. Just for a second, I almost heard his vulnerability and true self. But it didn't last.

"You said you had room in your heart, didn't you?" He said. "Yes." I replied, looking at him cautiously. "Well then, how about we test out just how much you love your brother?" He brought the knife to my face. I felt the cold blade against my skin. "Let's see what you decide. You die, or he dies. How about that?"

I felt my blood run cold.

I glanced back to Hachiro. I had left Hachiro, the only person who loved me. I broke my promise, yet I said nothing, did nothing but cry. I must do something for Hachiro now. He had always been the one do things for me. Now was the time to think for him. Now I must do something right.

_Even if it meant that I sacrificed myself._

I felt myself clasp my hands around Persona's blade and thrust it into my heart.

* * *

_Ruka's POV_

I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it.

When we arrived to this abandoned building all I saw was her lying lifelessly on the ground.

_It couldn't have been Miki._

But there she was, her skin pale, a great bloody puddle in the middle of her chest.

I heard the sharp intake of Narumi-sensei's breath and Mikan bursting into tears.

I rushed forward and held her in my arms. Her hands were cold. Tears welled in my eyes. "Miki..." I whispered in her ear, willing for her to hear me. As if a miracle, she fluttered her eyelids and looked up weakly to me. "Ruka...?" She whispered through her dry, cracked lips. I choked back a sob and wiped back to blood and dirt on her face. "Miki... everything's okay, alright? Hang in there..." It sounded so hollow coming out of my mouth. It was more like comfort to myself rather than her.

I clasped my hand around hers. "Miki... don't die, okay?" I saw her smile faintly and shake her head weakly. "Ruka... this was the only thing in my life I've done right. I saved Hachiro..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes closed. My heart stopped. "Miki, _Miki_, hang in there!" I cried. Her eyes fluttered open for the last time and she smiled ever so faintly. "Ruka, you know what...?" "What?" I asked, willing my tears to stop.

"I love you."

And with that, her eyes closed again and her body went limp in my arms.

Everything was a blur.

I heard the slamming and sirens of the academy ambulance finally arriving. Doctors rushed forward and Narumi-sensei pulled me back. My eyes stayed glued on her lifeless body as I was pulled away. _This can't be true._

I turned slowly to walk away. That was when I saw Persona. His hands were bloody. _Miki's blood._

Before I knew what I was doing, I ran up to him and punched him across the face.

I felt numb with fury.

His mask fell and skidded across the floor. He only paused for a second. Then he sent a blow into my stomach, and I toppled backwards.

Tears fell out my eyes and I clenched my fists. "_Why did you kill her?!_" I shouted. Narumi and Mikan immediately rushed up and held me back. Persona's face was cold and neutral. "Did anyone say she was dead yet? Aren't they trying to save her right now?" He said, picking up his mask and brushing it off. "Besides, her life wasn't worth much in the first place anyways."

I felt as if I were going to explode.

"_Damn you, bastard!" _ I yelled to him as he walked away. I sunk to the ground, full of despair. _I loved her._

"Ruka, let's go back and wait." Narumi said quietly.

I stood up weakly and started my slow way back to the car. The halls seemed endless.

That's when I heard a few of the nurses talking nearby. "That girl Miki…" I stopped walking and listened to them.

"You know she had a stepbrother there?"

"Yeah, apparently Persona had threatened her with him."

"How?"

"I think he asked her to choose to sacrifice her life or to kill him."

"So she chose to kill herself? How sad…"

"Yeah, I know, she was tricked into it too."

"What do you mean?"

"Her stepbrother was already dead to begin with."

I felt numb.

* * *

a/n: sorry, short chap, full of action, but that's all I'm leaving you with. XD  
Please revieww, i would love it x1ooo. :)


	20. Finale Part I : Copycat

**a/n: **Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry. I know I haven't updated ANY of my stories for like two~three years (EH zomg, 11.17.o8...). I know I've disappeared for such a long time, and I'm very sorry to keep any readers hanging. It's just that I've been really occupied with not just school, but dealing with my personal life as well. Again, I apologize and thanks a TONS to the faithful readers who urge me to update and are so patient with me... You have officially reached a new level of awesomeness. :)

Well, here's the new chapter. It's long. I hope it can compensate for keeping everyone waiting for so long... unless you don't like long chapters. This chapter continues a bit from the cliffie, and explains Miki's past. It may be a bit boring for some people, but it had been brewing in my head for a little, and I guess I wanted to let it out in a great big waterfall of text, haha...

Well, enjoy, and please review!

Sorry again and thanks for all the support!

Much Love, StarriSkys .

* * *

**Finale Part I: Copycat**

I once dreamed of a place. A beautiful, peaceful place with just Hachiro and I. We had no worries, and we played happily every day. The Monster didn't exist, and neither did the judging, piercing eyes of others. There was day and night, but time didn't matter. We would always be children—innocent, naïve children. In the process of avoiding pain and willing myself to survive this torture, I had locked myself in a perfect, imaginary world of my childhood. No one could disturb me.

I am in that place right now.

"Miki!" Hachiro called out to me, smiling just like he always did, his face lighting up like the warm sun above us. I followed him, without a thought, until I heard something behind me. The sound was unfamiliar, and at first it was as faint as the sound of a breeze brushing across the grass. I turned my head and looked across the meadow. This time, the noise was clearer, and it echoed around me. Suddenly, I realized that it was getting brighter and brighter, and the edge of the field was slowly giving away to water. I turned back frantically and searched for my brother. He didn't seem to be standing that far away, but for some reason, I felt like I could not reach him. He waved at me, still smiling. I wanted to follow him. I knew if I did, everything would be finished. I would no longer have to live that life of being unwanted, and feeling so useless. But what scared me, was this sudden feeling of reluctance. What was I waiting for?

I looked behind me once again, and the edge of the meadow was nearing me, collapsing into water. I looked back, and Hachiro was now even further away. I took a few steps forward, but I felt so sluggish. Images and voices flashed before my eyes. Faces… Faces of the new friends I had encountered emerged into my mind. I gasped, tripped, and fell onto the grass before me.

I raised my head, and saw that Hachiro was now just a tiny spot in the distance. I could barely make out what he was saying. I felt something wet on my foot. I twisted my head in shock, and saw that the water had now reached me. Panicked sobs escaped my throat and I scrambled up and desperately ran after Hachiro. Tears blurred my vision as I sprinted blindly forward. I made new friends, I had a new life. But I want Hachiro back! I want my childhood, I want this flawless, perfect world!

"What do you _really_ want?"

The abrupt voice surprised me, and I suddenly realized Hachiro was right in front of me. His eyes were soft, and almost compassionate. I burst into tears again. "I love you, Hachiro. I don't want to go back. I want to live with you—" "If you follow me, you'll die." "What?" "Onee-chan… I'm dead."

I silenced immediately, and I stared up at him, bewildered. "W-What? No! I saved you! I-I… Persona promised! _I saved you, I did, I did_!" My voice was shrill, and I was beyond hysterical. Fresh tears sprung from my eyes. Hachiro just smiled gently and held out a small hand. I looked down, and realized his palm, even the tips of his fingers, were translucent, and they shimmered softly, like stardust.

"Onee-chan, you are the bravest person I know. Thank you for protecting me. You deserve a chance to live." He took a step back. He hesitated, and then said firmly, but gently, "But it's your choice." I looked at him, and then looked at the diminishing meadow behind me.

I shouldn't have trouble choosing. Why am I so reluctant? This was an obvious choice.

But something was tugging me at the back of my mind.

That's when I heard it. "Please Miki… Please be okay." It was a faint, almost broken voice. I recognized it all at once. I looked down at the water at my feet. In the clear blue waters, I saw a reflection. It was indistinct, but the waves illuminated a figure. A familiar figure of a person that I've watched since I came to Alice Academy. The person that made me smile, the person that showed me friendship. The person that made me believe that love was possible.

The person that gave me hope again.

I knew I had my answer.

I turned towards my brother and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Hachiro. I love you. Thank you." I whispered in his ear. "Goodbye." I let go of him, and felt his warmth fade from my grasp. His outline began to recede, and he smiled; it was a soft smile that held many mixed emotions—and one of them, almost seemed like gratitude. "Goodbye, I love you too, Onee-chan. You helped me keep my promise." I looked at him questioningly. He whispered softly in my ear.

"I'm the happiest boy in the world."

I smiled, and then I turned to the receding meadow at my feet. I took a deep breath, and I plunged into the waters below.

I was free.

* * *

I was falling, and I don't know how long it has been. I could hear distant voices droning around me, but it was otherwise completely silent. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. It was as if the water had suddenly decided to become violent, and I was thrown into whirlpool, everything flooding within me. The water tasted salty… like teardrops.

I was falling deeper and deeper, and faces appeared, flying around me. Their lips uttered the harsh, ugly words that I was very much accustomed to, and I felt my old wound slowly opening again. I couldn't breathe, and my vision was fading away. But then, I saw a light above me, and distant, familiar voices. I struggled, choking on saltwater, but I used every bit of my energy to swim upwards.

My head finally broke through the surface of the water, and suddenly, a sharp burst of bright light blinded me, and the next thing I knew, a dozen or more faces were all staring at me with wide, reddened eyes.

It was silent.

Then someone breathed and slowly said, with a voice overflowing with emotion,

"Miki, welcome back."

* * *

"She's alive! She's okay!" The room burst into cheers and many began to cry. Hotaru hugged me, and Mikan planted a giant wet one on my cheek. I lay there, dumbfounded, and smiled warily at the joyful faces around me. I felt dazzled, overwhelmed, and confused.

It wasn't until the nurses came to yell at them did they clear out of the room, leaving Narumi in the room. He watched as everyone left, and he gently, almost cautiously, closed and locked the door. He then slid a chair next to my bed and sat down. His hair was a little disheveled, and his face looked tired. He sighed, and looked at me, his lips slightly parting, then closing, as if trying, but unable to put his thoughts into words.

Finally, he said quietly, in a raspy voice, "You got pretty beat up, huh." It wasn't until I tried to speak did I realize I couldn't. My lips were cracked and my throat felt dry, as if it were stuffed full of cotton. So I nodded.

He smiled, but it was a tearful, wary smile. He seemed so much older all the sudden.

He softly touched my cheek, and I immediately winced in pain despite the gentleness. My wounds have not been healed, because the doctor was away from the hospital, he said, more to himself than me. He bowed his head and folded his hands onto his lap. "I'm sorry." He said simply. I blinked, showing confusion. "I couldn't protect any of you. I wanted to, I really did. I wanted to protect you, all of you. All of the children at Alice Academy…" His voice was rapid, until it broke and he began to cry. It was the first time in my life I had seen a grown man cry.

I shook my head firmly. I smiled weakly at him. _It's not your fault. _He stared at me through his wet eyes, and we shared a few moments of silence. Finally, he smiled and wiped his eyes. Then he shifted in his seat and looked at me with a set of hardened eyes. "Miki, I think it's time you knew the truth about your parents, your birth… and your Alice."

My eyes widened. I only had a faint memory of my mother. Since she passed away pretty early, I did not remember much about her. Her photos were all burned after my stepmother entered the home, and my mother became a taboo subject.

I had always thought this was natural because of my cruel and hateful stepmother, but I never thought that there was another truth, another history behind my life and my origins…

* * *

"You're a copycat!"

This was always the term Yuka used for her sister, Yuki. They were twins, and though they were identical by appearance, they were entirely different by personality. Yuka, as the older twin, was more dominant, and had a possessive and aggressive nature. Yuki, however, was much gentler, and though her sister treated her with distaste, she still idolized her as a role model.

"Don't copy my hair! Don't wear that dress! Those are _my_ toys!" These cries could be heard daily through the household, and their parents, busy with work, did not pay much attention to their quarrels.

When the sisters were almost seven, Yuka discovered she had a special 'talent'. She could make drawings, or pictures, become real. As long as she concentrated enough on an image, it could pop out of the flat surface. Their parents were a little troubled, but were joyous when they heard of the prestigious Alice Academy in Tokyo. She was sent there to study, and so was Yuki, on the basis that since she was her twin, she must have some undiscovered talent as well.

Yuka held deep contempt towards this. "She's useless! Why does she have to follow me and copy me all the time?" She complained as they departed towards Tokyo. Yuki didn't say a word, just smiled at her sister's scowl, as usual.

When they arrived at Alice Academy, Yuka, the more confident one, immediately made friends. She was more than willing to cast her sister aside, and she made everyone dislike her. Yuki was a useless 'outsider' who used her sister to enter a prestigious school, Yuka would tearfully tell everyone.

Yuki, however, remained content nevertheless, and supported her sister with as much love and affection as before.

One day, Yuka was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine, when she saw a dress she really wanted. She immediately tried to summon her Alice, but for some reason, the dress produced was misshapen, as though someone had tore it out of the pages. Confused and angry, she tried again and again, until she was exhausted, and a few hundred deformed dresses filled up her bedroom.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Yuki came in. Despite Yuka's protests, they shared a room because they were sisters. She stared confusedly at the swamp of dresses. "Onee-chan? What's wrong?" "_Don't call me Onee-chan! Just go away!_" She shrieked, and she burst into tears. She covered her face and heaved several deep, frustrated sobs.

Yuki was used to her sister's spoiled and willfull ways, but she had never seen her sister so agitated. She sat down beside her on the bed and with one had on Yuka's shoulder and one hand on the magazine, she comforted her. "Don't be sad, Yuka-chan. I can give you my allowance and maybe we can save up for it together." She kindly offered. Yuka had given up chasing her sister away, and murmured to herself. "I don't get it, I don't get it. It always worked. Why not this time? What happened?" Yuki laughed lightly and said, "Don't worry! You're probably just not feeling well. You're always much more talented than I. I don't even have an Alice! See?" Trying to humor her, she imitated her classmates and concentrated her energy on the picture. She squeezed her eyes shut and put one hand on the picture. Suddenly, Yuka was silent. Thinking that her sister had cheered up, she opened her eyes and smiled at her. But what was returned to her, was a look of pure shock and hatred.

Confused, she looked down on her lap, and there lay a perfect, beautiful dress, just like the one in the magazine.

"You stole my Alice! That must be what it is! You stole my Alice! You thief! You copycat! You were always jealous of me! I hate you! I hate you! Give it back!" She screamed hysterically, grabbing Yuki by her shoulders and pulling her hair.

Yuki began to cry, pleading her sister to stop. "Stop it, Onee-chan, stop it, please! I'm scared!" "Shut up! Give it back!" She slapped her sister.

When the teachers had finally pulled them apart, Yuki's face was full of bloody scratches. She was shocked and sobbing, and as Yuka was being dragged away, she continued to curse her.

It was later discovered that Yuki had the Mirror Alice—the ability to imitate other people's Alices. Yuka, on the other hand, had the type of Alice that disappeared after childhood. After she was ten years old, her Alice completely faded, and she left the Academy, full of hatred and the belief her talent was stolen by Yuki.

* * *

It was not long until the whole school heard of Yuki's Alice and Yuka's departure. At first, all the students avoided her, out of fear that their Alice would disappear as well. However, when the truth was revealed and they realized she could cause them no harm, they eventually recognized her kind and caring personality.

The year Yuki turned sixteen, she had become very beautiful, with long amber coloured hair and bright green eyes. Because of her friendly nature, she not only had a sea of friends, but a fan club of admirers to match as well. After nearly nine years of residence at the academy, she had fully mastered her Alice. As powerful as she is kind, she became famous for her personality and her unique talent.

It was not long until the administrators caught wind of her reputation.

She joined the Dangerous Ability Class without complaint, and though it made some of the ignorant students fear her, she still continued her prosperous school life. There, she met a boy who was the same age as her. He always wore dark clothes and spent his time in solitude. He avoided eye contact or any form of human interaction, and he never spoke a word. His ears had countless Alice controlling jewels, and his face was marked with many symbols—not only a sign of danger, but a sign of great power.

One day, as Yuki was passing by a secluded hallway, she heard a faint groan. She followed the sound, and saw a lone figure under a window, messily wrapping his wound. He looked like he was in severe pain, but also as if he were used to it.

Without a trace of hesitation, Yuki jumped out from the window and landed right beside him. He looked extremely shocked, and quite wary as well. "Do you need help?" She smiled, kneeling down beside him. He shifted uneasily, as if not accustomed to someone being so close. She slowly took the bandage from his slender hands. "Here, this is how you do it." She gently took his arm into her hands. He immediately flinched violently at her touch, and she felt his jolt. She just smiled and him and said, "Don't worry, I know how to do it." He didn't say anything, but she could feel his tension.

Yuki took her time, not just to be careful because of the size of his wound, but also to study this mysterious boy whom she's never interacted with before. Up close, she could see that his features were actually very beautiful; they were delicate, almost like a doll. His eyelashes were dark, like his hair, and they created a faint shadow on his cheeks. His skin was so flawless it was breathtaking; other than the obedience markings, it was as white as snow. He was motionless and expressionless—he seemed like a figure carved out of marble.

Yuki tried not to stare, though it was admittedly difficult. Finally, she finished tying the bandage, and she smiled brightly up at him. "There, it's done! I hope I wasn't too rough." He didn't look at her, just shook his head. Then he stood up abruptly and began walking away. She stared after him, and then shouted out, "Hey! Wait!" He stopped on his tracks, but didn't turn around. She hesitated, and then said, "It was nice meeting you. My name's Yuki."

There was a brief silence, in which she looked at his lone figure, and listened to the faint _thump-thump_ of her heartbeat. Then, he slowly parted his lips, and spoke for the first time:

"Thanks."

And then he continued walking.

Perhaps, it was that instant moment, when Yuki first heard his voice, that one simple word, did she unexpectedly fall in love.

* * *

It was a love story that was not as forbidden as Romeo and Juliet, but it was one that was even more heartbreaking and tragic. Love is innocent, yet twisted; it is bright, yet dark. It is understanding but not always understood, and it is never fair.

"All is fair in love and war"; and if this were true, then the pain and suffering it produced, not only affects the ones who caused it, but also the innocent. Love is a poison deviously extracted from the most delicate flower; a poison that can blind you, deafen you, possess you; a poison so unexpectedly bittersweet yet so brutally destructive.

Once love appears, it will always stay. It may break into frustration or crumble into sorrow… or even burst into hate and fury. But once it's begun, it will never end and its existence will never cease.

Love never fades.

* * *

Yuki and the boy became close—close to the point that they could understand each other without speaking, and enjoy each other's companionship even in complete silence. Two years had passed since they met, and they were both eighteen. He was at first very hesitant to let Yuki approach him, but before he knew it, he had opened up to her and learned what it meant to be happy.

Yuki loved him—she was very sure of it, and she told him that every chance she could. She felt that he didn't hear it enough, and perhaps that void was hers to fill. She realized how lonely and bruised he was, but she never pitied him, because at the same time, she recognized his strength and his courage.

"Hey, you know I love you, right?" Yuki said, as they sat under a window sill, holding hands and watching people passing by. They always sat under it; it was his favourite place, and where he felt the most comfortable in. Yuki looked up at him and saw his lips curve ever so slightly, into a soft smile. She smiled in satisfaction and snuggled up to him. He protested softly, but put his arm around her.

They sat in silence.

"Yuki? The teacher's office is calling for you!" A student called out nearby. "Oh, okay!" Yuki scrambled up and kissed the boy on his cheek. "See you later! I love you!"

He stared on after her, watching as her amber hair glistened in the afternoon sunlight, flowing behind her as she ran ahead. This was how he felt, constantly—how she would always be a figure in the distance, almost untouchable, and invincible. And now that Graduation was nearing so quickly, his feelings of insecurity deepened…

Even though Yuki often showed him her love, and he was used to her gestures of affection, he always would always feel surprised nonetheless. Throughout his childhood, all he experienced was sorrow, anger, and solitude. He never knew of such warmth.

And now that he had it, he would do anything to keep it in his grasp.

* * *

"Excuse me, but did you want to see me?" Yuki asked politely. The figure at the giant oak desk did not raise his head. After years in the Dangerous Ability class, she had seen the Principal numerous times, whether it was about a new mission or simply just to speak with her. Perhaps because of her unique ability, the principal had taken a liking in her.

"Yes. I wanted to go over your Valedictorian speech." He finally raised his head and spoke with his usual professional tone of voice. "Graduation is only two weeks away, isn't it?" Yuki nodded politely. "Yes, of course." She opened her bag and pulled out a few neat, crisp sheets of paper, carefully tucked into a shiny black folder. She handed it to him and sat down, after he offered her one.

He nodded in approval as he meticulously inspected her work. Finally, he set it down and smiled. "Approved. I would not expect any less from the top student of the senior class." Yuki modestly thanked him and placed the folder back to her bag.

"Yuki-san. There was also another issue I'd like to speak to you about." He said briskly. "On behalf of the staff at Alice Academy, it is our wish that you would work in the Offical Alice Organization of Japan after Graduation. They are more than willing to offer a position in their office with our recommendation." Yuki froze as she listened to his words.

It wasn't as if she'd never thought about her future, or how she would deal with her Alice in the outside world. Although she had no complaints, after spending most of her life in the barred walls of Alice Academy, she thirsted for freedom, despite the newfound fear of re-entering society that now seemed so foreign to her. This opportunity, would no doubt, offer her a sense of security, as she would continue to live under the Alice Organization. However, somewhere deep within her, she also wanted to live without this restriction, and almost a sense of oppression, binding her…

"Yuki-san?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she apologized and rapidly thanked him for the offer. "I'll think this over carefully, and I'll return with an official response later. Thank you for the opportunity, I greatly appreciate it." The Principal nodded slowly, but looked a bit surprised, as if he had expected an immediate confirmation. "Alright, I'll give you some time. It is a big decision after all. However, remember that great opportunities like this are very rare." And then, with a brief gesture, she was dismissed.

* * *

"What did they want?" He asked, as he took a bite of his cake. Yuki made a bitter face as she tried a piece of his. "Yuck! How do you eat that! Completely dark chocolate!" She exclaimed, and he chuckled at her facial expression. He didn't laugh very often, so Yuki always enjoyed watching him every second when he did.

"It's actually very delicious." He ponted out, with his mysterious, half smile. "Better than the ridiculously sweet cake you eat." "No! Mine is wonderful! It can send you to heaven!" She protested, pushing her plate towards him. His dessert was perfectly square, dark, and plain, other than the single piece of chocolate wedged on the top. Hers was butter yellow, layered with fresh fruit and topped with cream and strawberry jam. If "you are what you eat" described personality, it would have surely been very accurate.

"Anyways, back to the topic. What did the principal want to see you for? To give you another award?" He said sarcastically. Yuki laughed and punched him playfully. "What, are you jealous?" Then she put down her fork and took a sip of her lemonade, looking out the window thoughtfully. "He wanted to see me… to offer me a job."

"A job?" This time, he looked up curiously. "Yeah. At the official office of the Alice Organization." She turned her gaze onto him. "What do you think?" He set down his fork and clasped his hands before him. He sat silently, looking down, pondering on this idea.

Finally, he looked at up and said quietly, "I don't want to pull you back."

"You won't."

"Can I tell you how I feel?"

"Of course."

"Promise that you'll think what's best for you?"

"…"

"Yuki, this is important."

"… Fine. Yes."

He took a deep breath, and began slowly, as if carefully planning out each word. "I think this is a rare opportunity. Frankly, however, in my opinion, working for the Alice Organization may not be the wisest choice, and may not provide the happiest lifestyle. I personally would like to try to live a normal life after I graduate…" He looked warily at her. "However, the choice is yours to make. It is your life, after all."

Yuki smiled gratefully at him; she knew the amount of courage it took him to say those words. She touched his hands and said softly, "I also want to try and live a normal life. But I wonder…" She paused. "I wonder if it's selfish of me to stop contributing after graduation." He looked firmly at her. "Don't ever think that way. You're the kindest, most generous person I've ever known." She blushed and her eyes twinkled happily.

"I think… I think I'll decline the offer. I know there's something more than this. I want to explore what I haven't seen outside of these walls. " She looked at him in the eye. "And I want to do all of this, with you."

Her last words made his shoulder slump, as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He reached over and brushed a piece of hair aside. "Me too." He whispered. And with that, they both smiled and sat in comfortable silence, savouring the moment that was slowly disppearing as each minute passed by.

* * *

It came so suddenly, so unexpected, that they never knew what hit them. Yuki, though intelligent, was still relatively naïve and unaware to the darkness that enveloped Alice Academy. But after Yuki had declined the offer of working for the organization a day later, the staff and executive council began to stir. Her Alice was rare, valuable—they wanted it. They _needed_ it.

"We need her weakness." Suggested the Vice Principal. "But she has a flawless record… I can't find anything to blackmail her with." The Chairman sat at the head of the table, hands clasped in front of his face, expressionless and motionless.

The Principal cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps blackmailing is not a good way to approach her. Perhaps… we should take advantage of her strengths." Other members at the table murmured, looking at him questioningly. "She is famous for her kind and caring nature," He clarified. "If we say, somehow took someone hostage and threatened her for it…" The murmurs grew louder as they nodded in relative approval. They immediately silenced when the Chairman spoke.

"That is an interesting proposal." He commented. "Then I'll leave this to you. However, who do you suggest?" The Principal narrowed his eyes as he remembered something. A sly smirk surfaced on his face as he said slowly:

"She had a sister…"

* * *

Yuka, on the other hand, after leaving Alice Academy, went on to live a normal life. Her hatred for her "copycat" sister built up over the years, as she was shadowed under her achievements. For the past eight years, she lived in deep resentment and the belief that everything she had was stolen by Yuki.

She was a relatively average teenage girl in her senior year, with good grades, many friends… and a boy she liked. The boy's name was Hideaki, and he was the twin sisters' childhood friend. He was not only a track star, but also held top scores in every exam. Many girls admired him, and she was not an exception. However, this was her secret, because although she pined after him each and every day, they were close friends, and he always treated her like a sister.

She would get jealous when someone got near him, but would feel instantly relieved when he gently rejected girl after girl. Even though Hideaki told her he was not interested in any of those girls, her insecurity would constantly surround her. She couldn't bear to see him leave.

Perhaps her obsession with him was not out of love, but out of the idea that he was something that Yuki could not take away…

* * *

When Yuki was called to the office once again that week, she didn't suspect a thing. However, her boyfriend did. "Hey, be careful." He reminded her, slightly worried. "Isn't it a little strange to be called back, only a few days after you declined their offer? It might be about that." Yuki waved off the idea, but reassured him that she would be careful.

"Have a seat, Yuki-san." The Principal said briskly, as she entered the room. "I'd like to speak to you about your family." She immediately perked up. She had not seen her family for years, and her recollection of them had slightly faded.

"I'm sorry to inform you… but your sister, Yuka, is very ill." He said. Yuki froze, her excitement immediately shattering. "_What_?" She exclaimed. "I understand this is very shocking news, as you have not been in touch with your family since you were young." He continued, "The thing is, her medical fees are very expensive, and your parents are currently carrying a heavy debt because of it." Yuki covered her face, trying to digest what she had been told. Finally, she stammered, "W-What can I do then? I have to go home! I have to help them!"

The Principal immediately responded, "Yes, of course you can help them. In fact, you can do this right now." He held up a few sheets of paper, in which she stared at inquiringly. "This is an agreement document. If you join the Official Alice Organization of Japan, we will not only sponsor you, but also take care of your sister's fees and your parents' debts." He calmly explained. Yuki stared at him and slowly took it from him. "So… if I sign this and join, then, they'll be okay?" She asked quietly. "Yes." He said pleasantly, handing her a pen. "It's simple. Just sign and everything will be fine."

Yuki hesitated, took a deep breath, and then scribbled down her signature. _This is a small sacrifice to make_, she told herself. _It's all for Mom, Dad, and Yuka._ She had always felt guilty about Yuka, because she felt that it was her fault that Yuka had to leave.

"Good." The Principal took the documents and tucked it into his desk. Then he said, "Movers will be there at your dorm tomorrow. Pack your things, and you'll be leaving for the office tomorrow night." "What?" Yuki shot her head up, surprised. "So quickly? What about Graduation?" "That won't be a problem," He said. "Your diploma will be sent to you once it's ready, and we have another candidate that can do the speech. It won't be done as well as you , but it can be accomplished."

She paused, but then realized that the other issue was far more important, and she gave in. But just as she was about to leave, the Principal said,

"Oh, and don't forget. This is a secret. You're not allowed to tell _anyone_ about your departure. _Absolutely no one can know._"

* * *

Yuki sat on her now empty bed, dazed, still trying to understand what was going on. She was leaving tonight, in hours, and as she had promised, no one knew about it. The large parcels had been delivered earlier, and she had just a suitcase and a bag beside her.

She thought of all her friends and her boyfriend… How could she leave them like this? She had imagined a wonderful graduation… She covered her face. How did everything turn out this way? She had convinced herself it was for the best, but… Something just didn't feel right.

"Yuki? What's this…" Yuki's head shot up immediately and a sharp, sinking feeling pierced her stomach. She recognized that voice. "Why are your things all packed?" He looked at her. When she didn't say anything and just looked away, realization set in and his face turned stony. "You're leaving." He said shortly. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She didn't know what else to say. "You were going to leave without telling anyone? What about me? What about everything we talked about? _What about all the promises_?" His voice was quiet at first, but began to rise with emotion she had never heard before. Her head snapped back in alarm, but he slammed her onto the bed.

"Why are you leaving me? Why did you lie to me? _Why are you betraying me_?" He shouted. Yuki was frightened. She had never seen him like this, heard him like this. "Stop, you're hurting me!" She cried, as she struggled under his grasp. She was trembling with fear. She had not noticed, until now, how much bigger and how much stronger he actually was compared to her. He suddenly felt huge.

He crushed his lips against hers and ripped open her clothing. Tears welled in her eyes. She didn't want this to happen. Everything was happening so fast. Through her blurry tears, she could feel him inside of her, and she cried, not because of pain, but because she could feel him trying to push every shred of despair and sorrow into her.

When she could no longer feel him, and her tears had dried, she realized she had his shirt over her, and it was dark and silent in the room. She saw a slouched figure sitting and leaning against the bed. She reached for him. He turned, and even in the dimness, she could see the emptiness in his eyes. He reached up, and this time, he kissed her gently; first on the forehead, then both cheeks, her nose, and a long, soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." He said, but he said this in a toneless, detached way. Then he stood up and began walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry. But I have to... I can't stay here. I don't have a choice. I never wanted to hurt you." She whispered, beginning to cry again.

He stiffened, and stopped on his tracks, his hand still on the doorknob.

"That's what they all tell me." He said emotionlessly.

And with that, he left, and never came back again.

* * *

Yuki began working for the AOJ (Alice Organization of Japan), and lived a luxurious lifestyle. However, she wasn't as happy as before. It wasn't the life she wanted. She was still dedicated to her work, but it wasn't the same anymore. She had nightmares often about her last night in Alice Academy, and it haunted her each day. She could not forget what she had left behind. She often dreamed about running away, changing her name, and living a normal life. But then she would remember why she was here, and erase it from her mind.

Until one day, when she realized the truth.

It was a typical day at work, but that day, when she was going to the Head Office to hand in her report, there was a visitor. She was about to leave and come by later when she heard her name. Curious, she sat on the chair beside the door, trying to pretend to be proof reading her papers. Listening in to the conversation, she realized that she had been tricked into working for them. The truth is, Yuka was perfectly healthy, her parents were fine, and they thought she was in Alice Academy's University Department.

Yuki froze in shock… and anger—something that she had never felt so strongly before.

When she heard footsteps nearing the door, she hurriedly got up and left, a million thoughts running through her head.

It wasn't long before she decided that she was going to run away. Since she had always used her Alice responsibly, no safety measures were imposed on her, so she could use her Alice to full power. By knocking out the security guards and imitating their image, she escaped one night and never returned.

The next morning an order was put out to capture her, dead or alive.

* * *

Yuka had not seen her sister since they were children, but she recognized her immediately when she showed up at her dorm room in her university. She had only a simple bag on her, and she looked tired and a little bedraggled. They exchanged surprised, excited greetings. Her shock made her forget her previous hatred, and she invited her sister inside.

When Yuki got inside, she immediately pulled out a laptop and began typing away at some complicated document. Yuki was in a hurry, she could tell, but she wondered how she was found. They were already twenty, which meant they hadn't seen each other for nearly a decade. The person before her felt so familiar, yet so foreign. She leaned on the wall, silently watching her twin sister.

A knock came at the door, and when the door opened, Hideaki entered. At first he smiled at Yuka, and then his eyes trailed to the figure furiously typing away in the corner. His facial expression immediately changed, and Yuka instantly felt her stomach twist in a knot. There was something in his expression that was unsettling.

"… Is that… Is that Yuki?" He said quietly. Yuki's head shot up and looked at the door, where the two stood silently. For a brief moment, she did not recognize who it was, then she realized. "Hideaki!" She smiled. "I almost didn't recognize you!" Hideaki grinned and said, "Yeah, me neither. How long has it been? Ten years? More?" "Yeah." She said, nodding, but her gaze kept drifting towards the laptop screen. He caught it, and he said, "Don't worry about it, keep working. I'll just stay for a while. I was just dropping off a textbook I borrowed from Yuka." He pulled out a chair near the door and sat down.

Now Yuka felt uncomfortable. She looked at Hideaki, and she found the way he was looking at her strange. It was not just shock, nostalgia, or friendliness… it was almost like… admiration.

When Yuki was done, she closed her laptop, and Hideaki began to start a conversation with her. They got along well, and caught up in some things from the past few years. During this time, Yuka recovered to her usual self, as well as her dislike for her twin sister. "So," She interrupted abruptly, "Why are you here? I thought you were at Alice Academy." Hideaki also looked at her inquiringly. Yuki's face darkened and she hesitated, wondering whether or not to tell them. But seeing that they are already somewhat involved, she told them what had happened, leaving out parts about her boyfriend.

Hideaki nodded in sympathy, though it was clear that he had a hard time understanding this foreign world, while Yuka just crossed her arms. "Well, won't they catch you?" She asked pointedly. "Yes, that's why I've been typing. I've been making up my new identity. They've probably put out a hit for me by now." Yuki said warily. "Then you're just putting us all in danger by being here." Yuka responded.

Yuki fell silent, but Hideaki interrupted. "It's okay, Yuka. She's your sister; you can at least help her. We can't just abandon her when she's in trouble." She looked at him gratefully, and he smiled. Yuka angrily watched this exchange but said nothing. She had to keep her sister around, or else she'll be the bad guy.

_As long as this is for Hideaki…_

* * *

It was not long before Hideaki confessed his love to Yuki. He had always loved her, since they were little, and now that they had gotten to know each other again, he had confirmed this fact. He finally won her over with his kindness, and they married two years later. However, this was the beginning of all the misfortune.

Yuka's bitterness only thickened as she watched the two get closer, and her hatred deepened. Because of work, she had to live overseas for a long period of time, and when she had gotten back, they had had their first child: Miki.

When she saw their wedding rings, radiant faces, and their adorable child who was already three and a half years old, she broke down inside.

Hideaki, whom she had loved all her life, was taken away by none other than Yuki. It was Yuki, again, who took everything from her. _Stole_ everything from her.

"_Why can't you just stop copying me? Why do you have to take everything I cherish?_" She screamed, as she cried, alone, empty beer bottles scattered all around her. Bitterness engulfed her and resentment was burning her alive; this was the last straw.

She found the phone number for the Alice Organization bureau, and called it.

"Hello, I know where you might find Yuki…"

* * *

Yuki managed to escape and hide for a while, but soon she was discovered.

She lied weakly on the floor, the assassin towering over her. Her energy had been spent, but he barely looked tired. "Please just let me go." She cried, "I have a child." At the last sentence, he stiffened, and she saw him clench his fists. He never spoke a word, and didn't even make a single sound. He wore completely black, and a white mask covered his face. But somehow, he looked familiar…

He kneeled down and put a hand under her chin. "Have you forgotten me so quickly?" His voice was quiet, but she immediately recognized it. With a trembling hand, she reached up and removed the mask. She gasped. It was him. Memories flooded back, of their time in Alice Academy together… and what happened on the last night.

"Please forgive me." She whispered. He stared into her eyes, and she saw the same pain and agony she had seen years before. But there was a different kind of coldness in his eyes now. It was a type of frostiness that made him look empty, and void of all human emotions. "Just tell me one thing, Yuki." He said. She blinked. He whispered slowly, "Do you love me?" She began to cry. "I'm so sorry. But I really did. I really did love you…"

Her sobs were immediately cut off.

As her body fell limp and her eyes turned glassy, he took the mask from her hands and kissed her lifeless lips once more. "I'm sorry, Yuki. Your answer… was wrong." He whispered in her ear. He got up, brushed off his clothes, and left, leaving the rest to the other black suited men.

He never looked back.

* * *

When Hideaki realized Yuki was dead, he spent days in depression and darkness. However, Yuka used this chance to get close to him, and she began to imitate Yuki in order to seduce him. Soon, Yuka had fooled him and had him brainwashed. They married, and produced Hachiro. When Miki started to remind her more and more of Yuki, she abused her, taking out her years of anger and resentment onto that tiny body of hers. And when she realized that Miki had an Alice, and one that was suspiciously similar to Yuki's, her abuse increased. She convinced Hideaki that the talent was evil, and Yuki had used it to fool him, and that was why she was captured and killed.

What was sad was Hideaki became an empty shell of a person, a puppet who is loyal to the illusion of his dead lover; but what was sadder was that Yuka will never be truly happy nor will she ever understand the meaning of love.

And unknowingly, she had become the "copycat" she had hated so much.

* * *

I stared at him in shock, trying to digest all of this information. This was my past… and how I ended up where I am today. I trembled. I had the same Alice as my mother. And my stepmother… was actually my Aunt. The room seemed to be spinning. How could everything be so complicated?

But then I paused. The one who murdered my mother… was her lover at Alice Academy. I was furious. I gestured at Narumi. _Who_, I mouthed. _Who was it_.

Narumi slumped his shoulders and looked away sadly.

"Miki, it was Persona."

* * *

**a/n:** Ahhh longest chapter I've ever wrote... Had a lot of history stuff that I made up along the way, and then realized how complicated it got. O_O  
Oh well... I hope you liked it anyways. I didn't proof, and there were a lot of breaks, so sorry if there are mistakes or I missed one. Also, since I haven't updated for so long, I actually had to reread my work to remember what my story was about again... (It was really weird, it's kind of interesting to read your writing from when you were younger... wow I feel so old, Lol.) There may be a few inaccuracies, but forgive me. I tried.

About the other stories, the only other story I might be updating is** The Thief of Hearts**. I'll be working on that as well. The other stories I'm not as motivated I guess, and I really don't have that much time any more. Sorry for any readers of the other stories. They may be updated, but the chances are very slim.

No guarantees, but I think I'll have the official ending of Mirror posted soon. Thanks for the patience! Reviews please? x)  
Much Loveee, StarriSkys .


End file.
